


Meet Aomine Daiki

by Shizaya143



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya143/pseuds/Shizaya143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta, down on his luck, decides to drown his sorrows one night with alcohol and sex. He ends up hooking up with a handsome stranger that seems to have an alternative motive and soon after, as luck would have it, the blonde gets an unexpected surprise when he walks into his new job only to find out who exactly the owner of the place is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunate Beginnings

"It's been only a month, but I'm sorry to inform you that we will no longer be needing your assistance. We ask that you resign rather than having to fire you." The bald man in front of him said as he leaned back on his large chair.

"We will be giving you a week for you to get your things, but of course we will pay you for it." He smiled with a toothy grin. "Thank you for your services, and all the best in your future job."

Bullshit. This asshole could care less about his future.

"Thank you." He forced a smiled before getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

 Walking along the streets of downtown Tokyo, the blonde decided that he would grab a drink before he headed back to his apartment. He lived alone anyway, no one would miss him if he drowned himself with alcohol and sex for tonight. Kise sighed as he walked toward one of the many bars that had just opened up for the evening. It was a little over six o'clock and he knew that not much people would be hitting up bars right now. But he could care less at the moment.

"Whiskey and coke." He demanded immediately as he sat down on one of the many stools that lined the bar.

"Rough day?" The tall bartender asked before he grabbed a glass and began to make the drink.

"You could say that." Was the response. He really didn't need small talk right now. He needed to get drunk.

"Hn, well drink up." The man said before he placed the glass in front of Kise. Nodding, the blonde took a swing of the freshly made drink. He hated the burning sensation of the alcohol going down his throat. He always did.

Kise absently watched as the bar slowly filled up. He didn't care too much about how long he had been sitting there, but he could tell he had been there long enough for the alcohol to finally start to affect him. And by this point he was beginning to feel his head slightly spinning.

"How long have you've been here babe?" Someone whispered into his ear and the blonde turned around in his stool to see a man hovering above him. With a quick look over he slightly frowned as he took in the mans appearance. Old, fat and probably hoping he would get lucky tonight. Not his type.

"Awhile." Was the short response before the blonde turned back around and grabbed his half finished drink.

"Hmm, maybe we could go somewhere else then?" The man as he touched the blondes shoulder.

Kise didn't say anything at first. He was used to getting hit on by men like this. He probably looked lonely and could assume this man though he would get lucky and somehow get him into bed. The blonde resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't an idiot.

Sighing inwardly the blonde glaced over to see another man sit down in a stool at the end of the bar. He was tall, dark and handsome. Just what Kise was looking for.

"Sorry, I've got plans for the night." He said as he shrugged the other man off. The blonde wasn't about to be nice and pretend that he wasn't completely disgusted at the fact this man was trying sleep with him. 

"Tch, fine. You little whore, your loss." The man said as he noticed how Kise eyes wonder to the guy that had taken a seat at the far end of the bar. The older man was smart enough to get the hint at that moment and not long after he left.

Kise continued to drink once the man had taken his leave, making sure to keep an eye on the attractive stranger only a few meters away. A few people came and went but surprisingly the man sat there, idly sipping on this drink, and never once looking at Kise.

After awhile, Kise decided that he was going to approach the stranger. He had been here for quite some time now, and if he continued to drink, he'd be wasted before he knew it. However, before he could make his way over to the man,  the stranger got up.

He absentmindedly noticed the man walking in his direction as he looked over the others body. He noted that he had dark hair, but in the dim lighting of the bar made it look almost blue. His face was handsome, with defined fewtures and from the dress shirt he was wearing Kise could tell the man had a fit boy.

The stranger walked up towards him until he was leaning on the counter near him.

"Wanna fuck?"

* * *

 He moaned loudly as he was pushed up against the alleyway wall. It was cold and wet and a horrible place to be fucked, but with the alcohol in his system Kise could care less. He felt the mans hands work in his hair, crushing his lips with every demanding kiss, and Kise could tell that this man was looking for the same thing as him. Relief for the night.

Kise quickly flipped them around, and worked on the darker mans belt. He easily unbuckled it and pulled down the zipper as he continued to make out with the stranger. He was satisfied when he broke the kiss and noticed the mans large bulge. Damn. He was getting it tonight. He almost smiled as he pulled out the large dick from the mans boxers and began to stroke it to life.

"Damn, you're big." The blonde said.

"Less talking, more sucking." The man demanded as he pushed the blondes head down slightly. Kise didn't hesitate to kneel down and take the large cock into his mouth as soon as he heard the demand. The blowjob started off slowly, with licks and kisses around the head before he started to work his tongue around the bottom of strangers manhood.

"Deep throat it, or I'm going to have to fuck your mouth myself." The man said as he begun to get bored after a few minutes of Kise sucking him off.

"I'm not your bitch to boss around." Kise told the taller man before he went back to sucking.

"Tonight you are." The stranger said with a hint of amusement, before he forced the blonde back down onto his cock. He noted that the blonde easily accepted the long dick even as it hit the back of his throat.

"Mhmmm." The pretty boy moaned. Seconds later the blonde was pulled off his dick and his head was bent so he could look up at his partners lust filled eyes.

"That's enough." The man said as he pulled Kise back onto his feet and pushed him against the wall. Kise felt his head spinning from the lust and the alcohol. Damn. He was horny.

The blonde could feel his pants getting pulled down and a finger quickly making its way to his entrance. The man was fucking eager and Kise loved it. If he was serious about love he would definitely go for someone like this. Demanding, greedy and a probably an amazing fuck.

"You're a slut, aren't you?" The man whispered before he kissed and sucked on Kise's exposed neck. Moments later the blonde was almost fully undressed and a needy mess that wanted to be screwed more than anything else.

"Yeah, so fuck me." He said. He was fingered deeper and to suppress a moan he bit down on the mans exposed shoulder as he felt the large finger brush against his prostate.

"Don't tell me what to do." The husky voice said as he continued to have his way with the pretty boy. Kise loved the way this unknown stranger took what he wanted and voiced his needs. He moaned even louder as he felt the large dick grind between his ass, making sure that his entrance was left untouched. The blonde pressed down onto the throbbing member in hopes of progressing the act. He was needy but he could tell that the man was teasing him. He smirked as he recalled that he was usually the one that teased his partners.

He could give especially slow blowjobs or stripteases when he was with a needy guy. He loved the way they almost begged him to speed things up. That would only lead to him going slower before his partner would fuck him hard against the nearest flat surface. A wall, a table or even a kitchen counter. He loved it when he was pounded into by someone that wanted him so much that they took what they wanted without asking. Kise knew that these were the types of men he loved, but he also knew that men were different when they weren't in bed.

Once the morning rolled around they would ask if they had been too hard on him and pamper him like some sort of princess. Maybe because he was so damn pretty. They believed because of his beautiful features he needed to be taken care of. Checked up on as if he was some kind of girl that needed to be protected. Kise hated this. Sex was something that only lasted for so long and after that people would change, like a light switch. Their aggressive manner in bed would translate into gentle touches in the morning and it was something that didn't sit well with him.

"Fuck me, please." He said as he gave the man the sexiest look he could muster. Seconds later he was roughly entered, he was far from prepared as he felt the large dick enter him. The man expectantly pulled out the fingers that were still deep inside of him before he begun to move. Despite the extra room Kise noted that he was still completely filled up. The dark haired man was big and he spread his legs wider to accept the cock.

"Mo-" Kise was about to demanded before the blonde felt the man begin to move. His movements were exact and with hesitation. Kise could tell he was experienced from the way he snapped his waist back into his loose hole. He didn't bother to protest at the rough treatment and instead accepted every thrust happily.

They continued like this for awhile. Only moans and grunts could be heard from the empty alleyway. Their rash movements became more desperate as they came closer to their climax and as the man on top of Kise came into him, he curled his hands into the taller mans short hair.

"Ahh!" He screamed loudly. Despite having alcohol in his system, Kise was sure that he would remember this fuck. Damn, he was sure he would remember it in the morning, even if he wanted to or not.

Once he got down from his high, he felt the large manhood being pulled out of him and moaned unintentionally when it brushed over his prostate one last time. Kise slide down to a seating position on the ground of the wet alleyway and noted that he could hear the faint sound of a buckle. Once he finally looked up from where he had fallen, he saw cold eyes staring down at him.

"That was- that was amazing." Kise said as he caught his breathe. He had never been fucked like that before.

"Well, too bad for you pretty boy, that was your first and last time you'd be getting a taste of me." The man said as he bent down so they were at eye level. "I'm sure you sleep around a lot, so I shouldn't expect you to remember this, but you slept with my boyfriend a couple months back. He told me he fucked some bitch in an alleyway, told me how much he loved it. So I thought I would find the little slut that he fell for. It was pretty damn easy for that matter; but I never would've thought it was someone like you."

"What's tha-" Kise narrowed his eyes as he was about to ask the stranger something, but was stopped by lips on his.

Their tongues fought for dominance for a bit before Kise gave in and let his assaulter have his way. They made out for a few minutes, still getting off the high from their earlier orgasms.

"He was right about one thing." The man said as he broke the kiss and stood up. "You're an easy fuck."

Kise didn't say a word as he watched the handsome stranger walk out of the alleyway, leaving him to clean up the mess they had made.


	2. Someone to Love you

Kise fixed the tie that hung around his neck. He smiled as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was sporting a light blue dress shirt that contrasted well with his hair and black slacks that was tailored to fit his amazing figure. For a guy, Kise would say he had a visually pleasing image to say the least.

Checking the time once again, Kise decided it was due time for him to head out for a job interview. He had been trying for the past two weeks to find a job and luckily he had finally gotten a call back yesterday. The women he had spoken to had told him that they were looking for a full time waiter to take shifts during the week and Kise had jumped at the opportunity. It was an ideal job for him, with the place being within walking distance of his apartment as well as the tips he would probably be getting along with his usual pay. All in all, it looked like the best job that could fit him at the moment.

Taking one last look at himself, the blonde decided that he should leave now, if he wanted to make it in time for the interview. He headed out moments later, making sure he had his phone and wallet with him. As he walked down the street, towards the small café, Kise began to think about the incident that had occurred only a few short weeks ago. The stranger he had met at the bar hadn't shown his face since that day. Maybe Kise had slightly hoped that the man would come back to see him again, although he highly doubted that. That night had probably been a chance encounter but despite that Kise had gone almost every night since, to see if he could catch a glimpse of the stranger.

Sadly, the blonde had no such luck.

Once he had finally straightened himself up from the steamy session the two of them had had behind that bar, Kise had begun to think about the mans parting words.

Revenge...

The man had slept with him because he wanted to get revenge.

The blonde wouldn't have really bothered to think about who the boyfriend had been if it was for the fact that the man had implied it had only been a few months ago. Which meant that there was only one man that could fit the description.

Kagami Taiga.

It was one night after he had had a particularly hard day at his current job. He had been single for months at that point and Kise was beginning to realize just how alone he was in his daily life. Sure, he had his family, but he saw them all about five times a year, birthdays, holidays or any other days that obligated the blonde to see them. As for the friends he had, well he had some that still talked to him from high school, but they were busy with school or work and in all honesty they didn't have the time to talk or hang out with him. Otherwise, there was no one he cared to mention.

It was then, he started to wonder if he was truly doomed to be alone. He hated the empty feeling he felt as he watched others walk along side their friends, lover, or family.

As he began to pity himself, Kise decided he wanted to forget about those feelings. That evening he headed out in hopes that all of his worries would go away, even if it was just for the night. He ended up in a bar, by himself, drinking his problems away. He didn't even get to the second drink before he noticed a mop of stunning red hair sit down only a few seats away. Kise smiled to himself as he looked over his latest pray. The man was stunning, he had rough yet handsome features and what looked like a well fit body. He praised his luck as he got up and moved down to sit next to the unsuspecting stranger.

"Hey." The blonde said as he smiled lightly at the redhead.

The only response he got was silence. The blonde frowned as he watched the man completely ignore him.

"Hmm, I guess you're not in the mood to talk." Kise said as he took a sip of his drink. They stayed quiet for the next several minutes before the blonde heard a huge sigh. The man raised his hand as he signaled to the bartender to get him another drink before he turned to Kise.

"So, I'm guessing you're trying to hit on me..." The man said as he looked the blonde over shamelessly. The redhead smiled a bit as he took in Kise's appearance before he picked up the freshly made drink that had been placed in front of him. He chuckled slight as he rose the glass up to his lips before he glanced over at Kise and began to talk.

"Sorry. I'm already taken, but thank you for the offer. I'm flattered." He took a sip of the drink shortly afterwards before he placed it back down and turned his attention fully towards the blonde.

The blonde frowned before he rose an eyebrow and asked a question. "But where's your girlfriend?"

"He's..." The man began before he stopped, trailing off, unable to finish his sentence.

"He?" The blonde questioned before he begun to piece things together.

"Oh, please. Like you didn't know it was a guy." The red head smirked before he started to explain again. "He's..."

Kise noticed how the man struggled to find the words.

"Let me guess, you guys got into a fight?" The blonde asked as he realized they must have been having one of those rocky patches all relationship had to go through from time to time.

"Yeah..."

"So what happened?"

The redhead begun to tell his story about what he and his lover had been fighting about, but as Kise listened he noticed that the man would smile every so often as he talked about Aomine, his lover. Kise longed for someone to think about him like that; someone to smile at the very mention of his name and love him even if they didn't always see eye to eye. As they continued to talk and drink, both men realized their thoughts and minds were become hazy. It wasn't intentional, but before they knew it their lips were connected.

They both were aware what was going on, but in that moment it was clear that both men needed someone to hold. Someone to love them, even if it was only for the night. Kise ended up waking up in the morning to an empty hotel room and a note left on the bedside table. It sounded cliche, but the blonde slightly wished the stranger had stayed until the morning.

He had enjoyed the sex, but more than anything, he had enjoyed the conversation he had with the redhead last night. The only thing that was left on the note was a simple sentence, and he suppressed the urge to cry as he read it and began to dress.

**Hope you find someone to love you.**

**Kagami Taiga**

* * *

 

Kise sighed as he pushed the door open to the small coffee shop. The place gave off a sense of home as the blonde looked around to see a counter lined with chairs to his left and a series of tables to his right. In the corner near one of the many windows, there were couches, with a table in the middle of them.

"We're closed." He heard a women say as she turned her body so she could see who had just entered the establishment. Kise glanced over the women before he smiled. She was beautiful, with long pink hair that fell down to her stomach and assets that would make any girl envious. In all honesty, if he was interested in women, he would go for a girl like her.

"Oh, are you here for the interview?" She asked with a tilt of her head. She smiled sweetly as she approached him.

"Yes." He said with a simple nod before she gestured for him to sit down at one of the tables that scattered the right side of the cafe.

"Don't worry, this wouldn't take very long. Unfortunately the owner of the shop couldn't make it today. He usually frequents at the place, but he's probably... busy at the moment." She explained before she begun to ask Kise the standard question. What were his prior jobs, was he a student in school, was he looking for a full time or part time job.

The interview went by fast, if Kise was being honest, maybe it was because the women was so easy to talk to. She didn't ask him questions that were stupid, like what he wanted to offer to the establishment, or why he was interested in working their. It was obvious to any interviewer the reason the applicant wanted a job. They needed money. All but twenty minutes later the women in front of him finally said.

"Well, Kise-kun. That should be it." She smiled before getting up and pushing one of her hands forward. "Congratulations, you've got the job. You start tomorrow."

Kise sat there dumbfounded for a second before he rose from his seat and smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Momoi-san."

"No problem. Plus, you're cute. I'm sure that would increase our business." She laughed a bit as they shook hands.

"Haha, thanks." He said as he watched the girl walk to one of the door that looked like it lead to a storage room of sorts and came back with a uniform.

"You'll be working as a waiter. All you need to do is seat the people that come through the door, and then take and serve there orders." She said before adding. "There are a few other employees, so it isn't as hard as it sounds. The busiest time would be at lunch time and sometimes at breakfast."

"Thank you." He said again before he bid the women good bye.

Moments after the blonde had exited the place, Momoi wiped out her cellphone and dialed a number. She waited a few seconds as she heard the phone ringing before someone answered.

"What?" The gruff voice said.

"I know you're busy, but I've just hired the boy that came in today for an interview." She said as she heard noises coming from the other side. She wanted to roll her eyes at the mans attitude, he could care less about whom she had given the job to.

"Finally, took you long enough." He said as Momoi heard a few more sounds. She couldn't quite hear what it was before she heard a loud moan from the other side. "Ah- Shit."

"What was that?!" She asked both concerned and disgusted. "Are you sleeping with someone right now!"

"Hn- No, not fucking." Was the short response before the man explained. "I'm getting a blowjob."

Momoi hung up a few seconds later as she had not interest in continuing the conversation, not when her best friend was getting off on the other side. She sighed as he wondered when the man would quit it with the sex and finally settle down. Kagami had been a good match for him, but considering that Aomine had cheated on him multiple times throughout the relationship, the girl couldn't blame the red head for breaking things off.

She had always wondered if Kagami knew all along about the other flings Aomine had, or if it had been that time when he had caught him with Tetsu. Either way, Aomine had lost Kagami's trust and sadly had never regained it. Momoi had felt bad for his friend at the time, but thinking back, the bluenette deserved it. Aomine had taken the red head for granted and once he realized his mistake, it had been too late.

"Dai-chan, I really hope you find someone to love you..." She whispered to herself.


	3. Chance meeting

Aomine opened his eyes slowly as he felt the warmth of the sun touch his skin. He yawned as he looked around his bedroom, letting his eyes adjust to the new lighting. Shifting a bit on his bed Aomine could feel something restricting his movements and looked down to see a girl soundlessly sleeping on the pillow next to him. Her body was covered with a blanket, but Aomine already knew she was naked underneath the sheets.

"Ahh, shit." He said in a flat tone. He looked over the girl as he recalled their activities last night. He had met her yesterday and after a few drinks he had been more than willing to let her suck his dick. She had been hanging all over him the moment he had stepped into the club, and who was he to deny the girl. However now that he looked over her, she wasn't all that. Aomine noted the heavy amount of make up she wore and frowned as he recalled that she looked much prettier last night.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she shifted next to him, letting the sheets fall to reveal her chest. Aomine immediately noticed her large breasts and suddenly realized why he had found her so attractive last night. He hated to admit it, but he had a weak spot for boobs. Maybe it was because he liked the way they felt as he squeezed and groped them or maybe it was the way they looked as they bounced up and down during sex, either way Aomine loved them.

That's not to say that he loved girls in general. He found them annoying and high maintenance, things he definitely hated to deal with when he looked for a partner. If he was being honest, guys were much better when it came to being partners.

"Daiki? Hmm, are you awake?" The girl said as she slowly opened her eyes. Aomine looked down as she rubbed her eyes before looking up at him, smiling. "Morning, babe."

She leaned up to kiss him, but before she could Aomine put a hand over her mouth. "I need to go, get your things and leave." He demanded before getting up from his spot on the bed and putting on the pair of boxers he discarded the night before.

"What d-" The unknown girl begun to ask before he cut her off.

"I said, get dressed and get out of my apartment." He demanded again, his words harsh and uncaring.

"B-but I thought- last night. We-" She stuttered and the blunette could tell she was finally realizing that he wasn't interested in her anymore. "You asshole!" She screamed before throwing a pillow at him. He easily caught it with before watching the girl quickly get up and pull on the skimpy clothing she was wearing the night before.

"You're a complete dick, you bastard." She said before grabbing her bag and exiting the bedroom, making sure to slam the door in the process. He noted that she did the same thing to the front door as well, and slightly wondered if his neighbors ever heard the aftermath of his nightly adventures. Not so surprisingly this happened on a weekly bases.

 _"That was- that was amazing."_ He heard a voice echo through his head. Those words weren't uncommon when it came to sex with him, but Aomine frowned as he realized who's voice was saying it. That little slut he had slept with a few weeks ago. He didn't have any remorse for leaving the blonde in that alley, spent and drunk; nor did he feel guilty afterwards. However, the pretty boy had been on his mind since that day, but not in the way he would've expected. As much as he hated the man that caused Kagami to break up with him, he couldn't get those moans out of his head.

They were so slutty, needy, and desperate. The way the blonde clung onto him and let Aomine have his way turned him on, if the blunette was being honest. The blonde was something else, but at the same time it angered him that he was attracted to such a person. He could imagine those hands all over his former boyfriend. That voice moaning sweet nothings into Kagami's ear as they enjoyed themselves, all at Aomine's expense that is. No doubt the two of them had done it more than once, with Kagami's stamina and that blondes horny body, Aomine could only imagine the night must've been eventful.

Frowning more at his thoughts Aomine pulled out him phone from the pocket of the jeans he was wearing. He checked his messages to see if anyone cared to text him. To his surprise he had one.

**[From: Tetsu] Aomine-kun I doubt you've woken up yet, but it would be nice if you dropped by the cafe today. We really need a manager for the lunch rush. Also, I need to talk to you after work.**

Aomine noted the indifferent message. It was just like Tetsu to send him something like this. The short boy always seemed to somehow ask for something, with actually out right asking for it. Aomine knew that as he read the message he was now forced to show up to the restaurant to help out the staff. He sighed as he walked towards his bathroom and begun to strip out of last nights clothes, quickly replying to the boy before hopping into the shower.

**[To: Tetsu] Fine, I'll be there.**

The blunette wasted no time getting ready before heading out. He was dressed in the standard uniform, besides the name tag and tie. It wasn't too bad, with a plain white shirt and black slacks, it was formal yet casual. He hadn't buttoned the shirt all the way up or bothered to tuck in the shirt, and yet he still looked good. Aomine liked to think that it was his natural good looks. He had a certain aura about him that made people think he was mysterious and dangerously sexy.

Aomine sighed as he exited his apartment complex and begun to walk to the cafe. The Zone he had named it. At the young age of 23 the blunette had been fortunate to own the place, well co-own it that is. He had founded it with his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki and split the profits evenly. She was in charge of employment and management, he was in charge of finances and maintenance, but somehow it never seemed to work out that way. Aomine was lazy and had grown bored of the place. It wasn't the childhood dream he had wished for, it didn't turn out the way he wanted and now that dream was washed up and faded.

Aomine wondered when he started to think this way.

He came back to reality when he felt his pocket vibrate.

"What?" Aomine answered, not bothering to check the caller ID. He knew who it was already.

"Where are you?!" Satsuki yelled from the other side of the phone.

"On my way, quit your nagging." He said as he placed a finger in his ear to block the yelling. She continued to scold him loudly for a few more seconds before telling him something about a new employees starting today. It was short but Aomine caught it before she started to yell again. He hung up on her shortly after.

"Damn Satsuki, always making such a big deal..." He mumbled underneath him breath before he turned the corner and slammed into something hard. He stumbled a few steps back before looking down at the thing, or in this case person, he had walked into.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" A voice said as the person scrambled to their feet, brushing off their clothes before meeting Aomine's eyes. Wide amber eyes stared at him for what felt like so long before the person blinked and shifted on their feet. The blunette knew who it was as soon as he saw those eyes, despite this he looked the blonde once over as if to confirm his thoughts. Tall, slim and a face too pretty to be a boys, definitely the blonde from that night.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little slut from a couple of weeks ago." Aomine said in a teasing voice as he took a step forward. He could feel anger build up inside of him, but he absently noted there was another emotion he couldn't quite but his finger on. "What? Are you stalking me now?"

To Aomine's surprise the blonde merely stood there for a few seconds before he smiled up at him and responded. "Wow, your remember me, I'm surprised. I would stick around to talk, but I've got to get going."

The blonde left as soon as he finished, without sparing Aomine so much as a glance. The blunette frowned as he realized what had just happened as he stood there alone. The perky little blonde had just blown him off, like he wasn't worth his time. The nerve of the boy. Aomine could only wonder where the blonde needed to go in such a rush. Probably one of his boyfriends houses to get his brains screwed out.

Aomine tried to forget the encounter as he once again begun to head to the cafe. He was annoyed to say the least. He hated to admit it, but the blonde had been on his mind now and again ever since that night a few short weeks ago. Maybe even before that...

* * *

_The blunette had been hell bent on finding the whore that dared cross him and go after Kagami when he had found about the red-heads cheating. They had been fighting about something, and that time it hadn't ended well. Kagami had stormed out of their shared apartment telling Aomine that he was an insensitive idiot. The next time the blunette had seen his boyfriend, the boy was covered in hickeys._

_"What the fuck are these?!" Aomine demanded as he pulled at Kagami's collar. He already fully well knew the answer, but asked the question anyways hoping that the red-head would say something else._

_"It's none of your business. Aomine I'm tired of this relationship, I should've done this a long time ago." Kagami said as he pushed the boy away from him._

_"What the fuck does that mean?!"_

_"Don't act like you didn't see this coming. We never would've worked out anyways. We're too much alike."_

_"Is it because you slept with some hooker that made you feel special Kagami?! Is that it? Who was the little whore that seduced you into thinking this." Aomine said, his voice cold enough to send chills through Kagami._

_"It's not that Aomine. He wasn't like that." Kagami began before he explained himself. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I'm sure you saw this coming too. We've just grown apart, become different people, I don't know... It's not what I'm looking for anymore."_

_"Is a tight little ass that bends over whenever you want him to what you want?" Aomine asked as he heard what his boyfriend was telling him. Everything was fine before all of this. Sure they fought once in awhile, and they didn't see each other that often, but that didn't mean they didn't work._

_"You're avoiding the problem Daiki." Kagami said as he pulled a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter who I slept with. If it was busty girl it would be the same thing, it's not a problem."_

_"But it isn't a girl. It's some slutty boy that probably got you drunk enough that you were willing to pound him into a bed. I bet he was ugly too, but knowing you if you have enough to drink, anyone looks good."_

_"He didn't and he wasn't." Kagami said as he recalled Kise's stunning features. "He was some blonde pretty boy that I'm sure if you were in my situation you'd bang too."_

_He regretted his words as soon as he said them because he knew that he was wrong. He cheated and there was no way he could take it back._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that... I should get going." Kagami said finally before he turned to leave._

* * *

Aomine pushed the door to the cafe open lazily as he pushed his memories away. It had been some time after that, but once Aomine had told himself he had gotten over Kagami he was ready to find the boy his boyfriend cheated with. It had taken bit of time but once he spotted Kise that night at Kagami's favorite bar, he was positive it was him. It helped that the blonde was eyeing him the moment he sat down as well. Kagami's words had echoed through his mind as he recalled him calling the boy pretty.

And that he was.

"Dai-chan! You're late." She said before she looked over his appearance. Sighing she begun to dress him, pushing in his shirt into his pants and buttoning up the last few buttons. She knew she couldn't do anything without the tie, but opted to unbutton one of the top buttons on his shirt and ruffle his hair.

He'd go for the sexy look.

"Oi, what's the point in doing that?!" Aomine asked, swatting her away to gain some space.

"If you would wear your tie we wouldn't have this problem..." She trailed off as she checked the time once again, her face looking slightly worried.

"What's up with that look?"

"Oh, ah it's nothing. It's just that the knew employee should be here already... Maybe he's running late." Momoi said as she noted the cafe would open any moment now. It was a Saturday, so they opened later than usual, yet she knew it was still one of the most busiest days of the week.

"Huh, so much for your hiring skills Satsuki, you can't even hire some that shows up to work." He said with a teasing tone. Moments later he was hit in the arm by the shorter girl before she yelled at him. He ignored her outburst and instead opted to walk towards the bar of the cafe to join one of the employees.

"Haven't seen you in awhile?" The man said, an amused hint in his voice.

"I've been busy."

"Oh, you mean fucking anyone who's willing?"

"Fuck off, Imayoshi." Aomine simply stated before he looked up from the tray of coffee cups he had just pulled out to see that annoying smirk. The conversation ended there as Kuroko walked up to the counter top, greeting the two of them.

"Good morning Imayoshi-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Mornin' Tetsu." Aomine said, not bothering to look up from his work. One thing that no one could deny, was that Aomine knew what he was doing when it came to managing the cafe. He knew where things went and what they needed to do to keep things running efficiently. "We're opening soon, you'd better get things ready."

Before Kuroko could respond to his bosses order, the door burst open unexpectedly. The four occupants looked up to see who the person was, and navy blue eyes slightly widened.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" The blonde said as he clasped his hands together. His eyes were clothes and his hair was a mess, but not so surprisingly he still looked good. A few seconds later the blonde opened his eyes and looked around the cafe, meeting everyone gaze, until he landed on Aomine's piercing gaze.

"Why were you so late! You're supposed to be here at least ten minutes before opening." Momoi yelled at him before she noted his sad eyes. He looked almost like a puppy.

"I-I forgot my tie, so I had to go back and get it... I didn't want to show up without the proper uniform." Kise explained, still highly distracted by the man stand behind the bar. There were so many questions that were racing through his mind right now. He looked down at the pink haired girl and gave her the saddest expression he could muster.

"...I guess it's alright..." Momoi finally said. She sighed a bit before she smiled at him. "You're lucky that you're cute."

"Thank you do much Momoi-san!" He said as he hugged the girl happily. However he was snapped out of his excitement when he noted the navy haired boy looked at him with an indifferent expression. He gave Kise a glance before he went back to cleaning one of the many coffee cups.

"No problem." She said before she turned around and gestured with her hands. "I'll make the introductions quick, this isn't our whole staff, but they are full timers. We'll except for Dai-chan."

"Dai-chan?" Kise echoed, but was ignored as the girl continued.

"That's Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. He's a waiter like yourself. He'll probably be the one training you this week." She said pointing to a short blunette who Kise had barely noticed at first.

"Behind the counter is one of our supervisors, Imayoshi-kun." She said. "He's the one with the glasses."

"And lastly the man next to him is the manager and co-owner of the place, Aomine Daiki-kun, or Dai-chan for short." She said with a smile.

"Oi, Satsuki don't go around suggesting others to call me that. It's a stupid nickname." The husky voice yelled.

Ignoring his all together Momoi clapped her hands together before she excitedly said "I can't wait to see how much business we get today with our new waiter! I'm sure everyone will be taking about you by the end of the day Ki-chan!"

"Ki-chan?"

"Ah- oh I didn't mean, it-" She begun to stutter before Kise smiled at her.

"It's okay, it sounds cute, Momoi-cchi."

"Momoi-cchi?" She question before she smiled back at him. "I like it."

"I'm glad." He said before they were snapped out of their conversation by a yell from Imayoshi.

"As much as I love how you two are bonding, we're about to open." He warned.

Kise nodded as he walked towards the counter, grabbing menus and a notepad before he looked at Aomine. The whisper was low and hard to catch, but Kise had heard it.

"I'm your boss now, get to work pretty boy." Aomine said before the two of them were interrupted by the sound of the cafe opening for the day.


	4. He'll Never love Me

"Finally..." Kise sighed as he finally sat down on one of the stools that lined the counter. It was already 5 o'clock and was more than happy to be able to sit down for a bit. The cafe was closed and all that was left to do now was to lock up for the night. He rested his head down on the counter as he let his body relax for a few precious seconds until he heard a husky voice.

"Oi, you're off at 5:30, get off your ass and start cleaning the place up." The man demanded.

"I was just taki-" Kise begun before he noticed the glare the man shot him. He got up a few seconds later and walked over to where Kuroko was wiping down one of the table, grabbing another cloth Kise joined him in cleaning the tables. The cafe was large enough for the work of to take them right to the end of their shifts, and as Kise looked up to the clock he realized he was done for the day. He looked around the place and noticed all that was left was to unload the last set of dishes before they could leave.

"Momoi-cchi!" Kise called as he noticed the girl leaning against the counter, looking through a set of papers. She turned as she heard her voice and smiled at the blonde before walking over to where he was standing.

"What is it Ki-chan?" She asked.

"I-I kinda have to leave now. I know it's my first day and I came late this morning, but I have somewhere I need to be..." He trailed off, feeling guilty that he had to ask the girl for so much. Although his shift was technically over, Kise still knew he had to some work to finish before he left.

"Go ahead, your shifts over." He heard the husky voice say as he walked up behind him. The blonde slowly turned his head to see the taller man a few meters away from him, hands in his pockets and an indifferent expression plastered on his face.

"Dai-chan! I need to show you something." Momoi said over Kise's shoulder before turning back to the boy. "And no problem Ki-chan, see you on Monday."

Moments later the pinkette walked back to the counter to gather the papers she had been looking over, leaving Kise to alone with his new boss. The blonde wanted nothing more than to get out of the place as soon as possible, but was interrupted but a low whisper.

"Hn, I bet you're too eager to get home so your boyfriend can fuck you against the nearest wall." Aomine said, his voice cold. Kise's eyes slightly widened at the implication, before he frowned.

"What do you think I'm some sort of whore?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not." Kise said before he glared at the man in front of him. "But I don't need to prove that to you. What, is everyone you sleep with considered a whore?"

"Just the ones that spread their legs the moment I ask for a fuck."

Kise didn't say anything else when he noticed Momoi was approaching them again. Imayoshi and Kuroko were busy putting away the dishes and although he knew no one had heard their argument, Kise still didn't feel comfortable talking about his and Aomine's prior relations at work. It was horrible enough that he had already slept with his boss, but now the man though he was some slut that would sleep that was anyone that was willing.

"Bye, everyone." He said as he walked towards the door. He checked his phone once more and frowned as he realized that he was late for dinner.

"Bye, Ki-chan!"

"Bye Kise-kun."

Kise smiled and waved a finally goodbye before he pushed the door open.

"Hey, Tetsu. Let's grab dinner tonight." He heard Aomine call just as the door closed. Oddly at the demand, Kise was taken back. Maybe he was thinking too much into it.

Just as Kise began to contemplate their relationship, his phone started to ring.

"Oi, Idiot, where are you?" He heard the yell come from the other side.

"I'm so sorry Yukio-senpai." Kise said before he laughed a bit.

He expected as much from the older man. His upperclassman from high school had always gotten mad at him when he was late. They were quite close when they attended Kaijo academy together, and although the raven was two years older than him they still kept in touch after his graduation. Mostly because the blonde continued with the basketball club, and called him whenever he needed help. Despite the arguments they had, or the insults Yukio threw at him, Kise had to admit that he was one of his best friends.

Now, at the age of twenty-four, the blonde knew they were getting too old and had known each other for too long for them to be calling each other by their surnames. That's partly why he begun to call Kasamatsu, Yukio. The other was that he like the small blush it put on the others face.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Kasamatsu muttered.

"But it sounds so cute." Kise teased before he added. "You could call me Ryouta."

It was silent for a few seconds before the blonde heard a loud "Just hurry up!" before the line went dead.

Kise smiled as he pushed the phone back into his pocket and headed to his apartment as fast as he could to change out of his uniform before he headed over to where he was supposed to meet his Senpai.

* * *

 

"Took you long enough." He heard the annoyed voice before he settled down in front of the man. Kise noted there was an empty cup of coffee on the table and gave the raven an apologetic smile.

"I didn't mean for you to wait so long." He said before he noticed a waitress walk over to hand them menus.

"Good evening, what would you like to drink tonight sir?" She said to the blonde.

"Just a cup of coffee is fine." He said before he begun to look over the menu. She nodded before asking Kasamatsu if he wanted another cup, which he declined, and left soon afterwards.

"Coffee?" Was the question before Kise looked up. "No alcohol?"

"No, I rather not drink tonight." He smiled before he put the menu down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kise asked as he knew the only reason they were meeting up was that the man wanted to tell him something.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Was all that Kasamatsu said before the waitress came back with Kise's drink, and took their orders.

The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk about their daily lives. Kasamatsu worked in an office, that subjected him to deal with early mornings and late nights, and personally Kise felt bad from the man sometimes. They barely hung out partly because the man was always so busy, but then again he knew that Yukio loved his job. Unlike Kise...

"A new job?" the raven asked as they ate.

"Yeah, started today..." Kise said before he frowned. He wanted to tell the man all about how much of an asshole Aomine had been today, but opted to not mention him. He knew the conversation would eventually to why Kise hated the man so much, which meant he would have to tell the older man the small detail that he had slept with the blunette.

He didn't care to indulge Yukio in his sexual activities... especially because the man was he first crush. He'd like to think he had gotten over his Senpai years ago, but as he grew up and realized those feelings weren't just a childish crush, he became conflicted.

If he told him now, would the man feel betrayed? Would he be mad? Would he find him disgusting?

He couldn't live a life with the older man hating him. So that's why Kise never told him, hoping that one day he would wake up and not love him anymore. Maybe that's why he searched for sexual partners that were rough and aggressive, because if they were gentle and kind he would think of Yukio. No doubt the man would take him gently, the raven would make love to him, not just fuck him...

"It's kinda stressful, but I'll get used to it." He said reassuringly.

"That's good."

"How's Ruri-chan?" Kise asked offhandedly and noticed how the man smiled a bit before he looked up to meet Kise's eyes.

Ruri, whom Kise had met only a handful of times, was a small beautiful girl that worked with Kasamatsu. She was also his girlfriend.

"She's good. Actually that's why I wanted to talk to you." Kasamatsu said before he put down his fork and smiled. "I proposed to her."

Kise sat there, silent. He couldn't move, much less talk. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Oi, say something." He heard the man across from him demand.

"W-what did she say?" He asked.

"She said yes, of course." Was the answer he wished he didn't hear. "And we're set to get married next summer."

"I'm happy for you, Yukio-senpai!" Kise said in his usual happy tone, a fake smile plastered across his face. It took everything in him not to cry, because he knew that this meant his chances were gone. He was going to lose him.

He was about to excuse himself to go to the restroom before he noticed two figures walking into the restaurant.

Aomine and Kuroko...

The two hadn't noticed him yet, but he noted that they were being lead to a seat near where he was sitting. Ducking his head away, the blonde tried his best to not get noticed by the two. He really didn't need to deal with Aomine right now, not after the bomb Kasamatsu just dropped on him. He needed to keep it together, just until after dinner, then he could go home and let out all the pain he was feeling.

"What are you doing?" Kasamatsu asked, leaning over to the table to see what Kise was starring at.

"Ah, nothing." Kise said, as he turned his head to smile at his Senpai. Just his luck as he turned his head to check if Aomine and Kuroko were out of sight, his eyes connected with Kuroko's and the boy stopped.

"Kise-kun?" He heard the quiet voice. He inwardly frowned before turning his attention to the pair that was standing near his table.

"What a surprise!" He said happily before smiling at the two. He slightly wondered if anyone could tell it was forced. "Kuroko-cchi and Aomine-kun!"

"Hn." Came the husky voice behind the short boy. Kise locked eyes with Aomine and noticed how the man looked at him before glancing over at Kasamatsu. He wore a small smirk, almost as if telling Kise he was right about his earlier accusations.

"Are you guys having dinner now?" He asked, hoping the faster they got over the introductions, the faster the pair would go sit down and forget he was there.

"Yes." Was the short answer from Kuroko, before he heard Aomine speak.

"So, who do we have here?" Aomine asked tilting his head slightly to gesture to Kise's dinner guest. The man just wanted to make things worst, the blonde knew he was only doing this for his own sick amusement.

"This is an old friend from High School." Kise said, " Yukio."

He decided to drop the formalities because there was no way he was going to call the man "Senpai" in front of his new boss. Kise noted how Kasamatsu rose an eyebrow at the sudden change in his name but didn't comment on it. Instead he introduced himself.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, nice to meet you." He said before asking "And how would you two know Ryouta?"

Kise wasn't too sure how to react with the sudden use of his first name. He was surprised and yet pleasantly delighted. The way his name rolled off the mans tongue sent shivers through him. As the blonde looked at Kasamatsu, he missed the look Aomine was giving him.

"We work with him." Kuroko said. "Well, I work with him. It depends if Aomine wants to show up for work."

"Oi, Tetsu."

"Well, we shouldn't keep you guys too long." Kise suddenly said before they could say anything else. He was getting sick of the conversation already.

"It was nice meeting you." Kasamatsu said politely.

"You too." Kuroko said before they left, heading to their seats that was located only a few tables away. The blonde frowned as he noted he could see Aomine from the corner of his eye. He noticed the man was dressed nicely, with a dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He looked handsome.

"So? Yukio?" He heard and was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ahh... I thought it sounded cute?" He reasoned before the man kicked him under the table and Kise let out a whine of pain. Then he laughed at the scowl the other was giving him.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I didn't want to call you Senpai in front of my new boss..." He admitted.

"Boss? Who the short boy?" He asked.

"No, the one behind him?" Kise clarified.

"Oh, him." Kasamatsu said before the conversation drifted elsewhere.

* * *

 

By the time they started dessert, Aomine and Kuroko were moving onto their main course. It wasn't like Kise was starring at the two, but he did notice when Aomine leaned over the table to move some hair out of Kuroko's face, or whisper something into his ear. The most distracting thing however was when the man laughed. That deep husky voice sent shivers through him and as he heard the laugh, and he couldn't help but glance over at the mans happy face.

"I'll be right back." Kise said as he excused himself to go to the restroom. As he entered one of the stalls he kicked down the seat and sat down on the lid of the toilet seat. He leaned forward letting his head fall into his hands. Slowly, he begun to cry. Sobs that were muted by his hands. It was brief, but in those few minutes he let out all the pent up pain.

There would be other, but Kise would never have him. And surprisingly he was okay with that. As long as he was by the mans side, watching from afar, as long as Kasamatsu was happy, he was happy.

After a few minutes he was done, getting up and wiping the tears away from his face, Kise unlocked the stall and walked out. He wasn't expecting to see a smirking blunette leaning up against the door to the wash room.

"So, why're you crying pretty boy?" He heard the teasing question.

"None of your business." Kise said before he walked up to one of the sinks, looking at himself in the mirror and noticing how it was obvious he had been crying. He turned on the cold water and splashed a few handfuls of water into his face.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" Aomine asked as he came up behind Kise. The blonde could feel the mans chest hit his back and frowned.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Kise said before he suddenly turned around, and grabbed Aomine's tie, pulling him down to crash their lips together. Surprisingly Aomine didn't pull away, instead he happily slipped his tongue into the blondes mouth.

They continued like this for a while. Kise didn't know when Aomine slipped his hand into his pants to grope his ass, or when he started to feel his erection growing, but he slowly begun not to care. When they finally broke apart, the blonde was a mess. As for Aomine, well, besides the bruised lips he looked completely unaffected.

"Good luck with the rest of you date." Aomine smirked before he left Kise to deal with a pulsing erection.


	5. Best Friend, Best Man

Kise bit his lips to suppress another moan. After Aomine had left the washroom he was forced to deal with the little problem the man had left behind. Really, he had only himself to blame. He had come onto the dark skinned man and it was to be expected that Aomine would do everything in his power to leave him humiliated.

Despite the feeling of regret that was become more apparent with every stroke of his hard member, Kise had enjoyed the encounter. There was something about Aomine that was unbelievably sexy... something about him that left Kise wanting so much more. The man had easily gotten his mind off of his previous thoughts, about Kasamatsu, something many in the past had failed to do.

As he begun to think about the way his tongue had played with Aomine's or the way his large hands trailed down his back, feeling every inch of him, he became closer to his release. His mind then flashed over to the alleyway, that night where the blunette took him so hard against that cold brick wall. Damn, almost there.

The last thing he imagined was the look Aomine gave him as he left him both times. It was a cocky smirk that told him one thing, Aomine had won the unspoken game they had been playing. He had lost both times and for some reason that only urged him to try harder next.

Like there would be a next time...

Aomine hated his guts. Despite this, his thoughts finally lead to his release, the image in his mind was Aomine leaning over his trembling body, needy and sated.

As Ryouta came down from his high he frowned at his thoughts. Aomine had no interest in him whatsoever, Kise was some plaything to him, so why was he affected by him so much. He was nothing like Kasamatsu. The exact opposite actually. Aomine was rude, cold and uncaring towards him. So why was he so hung up on the man? Sure, the sex he had experienced in that alleyway had been unbelievable and unforgettable, but that was probably because they had been drunk and Kise had been so damn horny.

Sighing, Kise made sure to clean himself up before he exited the stall again. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and frowned. He had been gone for almost ten minutes now, no question Kasamatsu was getting worried. He slightly wondered why the older man hadn't gone looking for him by now when the washroom door opened, said man walking in.

"Oh, you're here." Kasamatsu said, sighing in relief. "For a second I thought you left me or something."

The mask came back on as soon as he saw his senpai, smiling as he walked over the man. "Of course I would never leave you!"

The raven rolled his eyes at that as he listened to Kise. "After all, this will probably be one of the only times I get you for myself. Once you're married it's all over."

"Oi, don't make it sound like I'm dying."

The playful banter continued as they exited the washroom, heading back to their seats. By this time the dinner was done, the evening was turning into night and the two men were aware that the tables around them were slowly becoming empty. Kise settled back into his seat, looking up as the waiter approached them again.

"Would you two like some tea or coffee to finish off your meal?" He offered and Kise nodded. Once their cups were served the two of them continued with their earlier conversation. For some reason Kise still felt that warm feeling flutter as he spoke to the man in front of him, even after what had transpired in the washroom.

"Sorry about earlier..." Kise apologized as he was referring to the time he took in the washroom. It was embarrassing enough to have the raven to go check if he was alright, but for some reason the blonde thought that he had the obligation to explain why he had taken so long. Or at least lie about it.

"I was getting a call from a friend of mine..."

"A friend?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"Yeah, but it's not important right now." He said brushing the lie off and moving onto the next topic. Kise averted his gave from the judging eyes and glanced over to a nearby table, more specifically the table with Aomine and Kuroko. He frowned as soon as he did. The two were eating dessert, hands brushing against each other every so slightly and their gazes locked with one another.

He expected one of them to lean over and kiss other at any moment but Kise didn't let himself linger for very long. "So tell me, Yukio-senpai..."

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked, his head tilted to the side in a questioning manner. The blonde wasn't that naive to believe Kasamatsu just wanted to inform him on his upcoming marriage, if that was the case they wouldn't have gone out for dinner. Instead they probably would have gone out to play some basketball or something. However that was not the case.

"You're smarter than you look, idiot." The raven said as he took another sip from his coffee before setting the cup back down and letting out a sigh. "I needed to ask you something."

For some reason the way the older man hesitated before he asked the question made the blonde nervous. What would was so important? He could tell the other was conflicted and immediately one of Kise's hands reached out to grab the raven's.

"It's okay, just ask." He said, squeezing the others fingers to tell him he was ready to answer any question that was thrown at him. He ignored the fear that was welling up in him and encouraged Kasamatsu to speak up.

The fear of the man asking him a question he really didn't want to answer.

Kise, do you like me?

Moments later the raven composed himself and asked him.

"Will you be my best man?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he let the question sink in. It was almost like some sick joke being played on him and someone, somewhere was laughing at how ironic the whole thing was. Yet Kise knew that this wasn't a joke, so he let his shocked faced turn into that of a smile. A smile that felt fake in every sense of the name and Kise only hoped it looked believable enough.

"Of course." He said. "Of course I will." He repeated, somewhat telling himself that if he said it again it would make things sounds better.

"You sure?" The shyness in the other's voice grew and Kise was aware that this was hard for Kasamatsu. How couldn't it be? It was something so important to him and from the look of things it took everything in his power to say those words.

"Yes, I would love to be standing by your side as you marry your beautiful bride!" He said in his usual overly happy tone. His hand pulling back from where they had been holding Kasamatsu hand. It hurt to know that things were official now, he had bitterly thought that he had a chance. This whole time he thought he had a sliver of hope, that maybe one day the raven would turn and see who had been standing by his side the whole time.

But who was he kidding himself? He had never been in the running in the first place.

"Thank you." He heard the man say before he smiled to himself, silently relieved that everything worked out.

"We should finish up soon, it's getting late after all." Kise suggested and Kasamatsu raised a questioning eyebrow. Usually the blonde would spend hours trying to catch up on every little detail he had missed in his senpai's life. It got kind of annoying at times, but it was nice to see Kise thoughtful enough to keep tabs on him, considering his busy life.

The blonde always seemed to be moving onto something new every few weeks. A new job, new interest, even a new lover. Although, now that he thought about it it had been quite some time since he saw a hickey on the other's neck or bags under his eyes. Kasamatsu knew that Ryouta would never out right tell him that he was dating someone, but he had picked up on some hints throughout the years.

He slightly wondered what kind of people the blonde went for. Glancing over to his left, Kasamatsu casted his eyes upon Kise's so called new boss and knew all too well. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that his under class man was interested in both genders, ever since he had walked in on something he shouldn't have a few years back. Kise had been making out with some guy in an empty hallway of one of the parties they had attended as a team back in high school. It was a shock at first and in all honesty it had taken sometime to process what he had been seeing, but once he had he let it go.

He had never had a problem with that type of thing.

Despite knowing his former teammates little secret, he had never confronted the blonde about it. And Kise had never mentioned it. At first he had been a bit disheartened about it, but Kise was his friend and he knew that when the time was right he would tell him.

Sadly, that time still hadn't come.

However, Kasamatsu could easily tell from the looks of things that the man sitting only a few tables away had gained Kise's attention. The blonde was trying to be subtle, but it was obvious that when he let his eyes wonder it would land on the dark skinned man. It somewhat surprised Kasamatsu that Kise would go for someone like that. It was clear to everyone else in the room that Aomine was flirting with the boy across from him, which made the former Kaijou captain wonder why Kise was interested.

Did he ever go after someone that was already taken?

He was snapped out of his musings when Kise turned his attention back to him, "Senpai?"

"Yeah, we should head out I guess." He said. For some reason the almost sad look in the blonde's eyes made the older man crack under pressure. Kise had always had that ability to give him one glance and get his way, even if the boy wasn't aware of it.

A few minutes later they gestured to the waiter to come over, asking for the bill.

"I'll pay." The raven said, and Kise's head shot up from the wallet in his hands. Usually they would split the bill, but today was different. He had been the one to call the blonde out, so really it was only fair for him to pay for the meal, even if the Kise said otherwise.

"No it's real-" The boy begun before Kasamatsu shot him a glare to shut him up. Sighing, Kise smiled fondly at him and said, "You spoil me too much."

Once he paid, they both got up, ready to call it a night. However, as the raven turned to head towards the door, he felt something grab one of his wrists. Turning he raised a questioning eyebrow at Kise, whose head was tilted down, effectively hiding his face.

"T-thank you." He heard the quiet words, before he felt his body being pulled forward into a hug. The action was unexpected, but he still greeted it. The boy was probably too shy to show how much this dinner meant to him, that what Kasamatsu had concluded. Kise had always been good at hiding his emotions around everyone, but being with the blonde so much he had picked up a few things over the years.

He would smile to hide his pain, laugh to hide his hurt, and frown to hide his anger. Maybe it was because he was a model, and in the trade he needed to show only the emotions that he was expected of. If he didn't like something he needed to push those feelings aside and get the job done.

"Idiot, don't think too much about it." He said as he pulled back from the hug. He could see the almost sad look on the blonde's face brighten up to a smile before he grabbed Kise's hand. Pulling him forward and towards the exit. That was the only thing he needed to see to know that Kise was hiding something. And he was going to find out just what that was.

Kise's eyes widened as he felt the grip tighten around his fingers as he was pulled out of the restaurant. He didn't know where they were going, but he could tell he was in trouble. There was no way he could escape now.

"Where are we going?" He questioned before he was pushed into the front seat of the older man's car. If anyone happened to stubble upon this scene it might've looked like Kasamatsu was kidnapping him, but on a second thought Kise realized that was exactly what he was doing.

"We're going to your new place, where is it?"

"Eh?!" Kise asked before his thoughts finally caught up to the situation. "What do you mean? Why?"

"Ryouta, shut up and tell me." He demanded as he started the engine.

"Fine." He muttered under his breath the address to his new apartment. He wasn't sure what his senpai had in mind, but from the way the other gave him an almost threatening look, Kise wasn't about to go against it.


	6. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little, Aokuro in this chapter. Hope you guys like it and comment your thoughts!

Aomine hadn't expected much from the new employee or the day in general. In all honesty he had been rather uninterested in who decided to take up the job of waiting tables at his restaurant. That is, until that blonde boy ran into the establishment. It was ironic to say the least, to have the person he had looked for, for months, to fall right on his doorstep.

Aomine had to admit that Kise looked like he was an ordinary college student or something, that had decided to take up a part time job. He'd never believe the blonde was slut that would so eagerly spread his legs for Aomine and any other man that came knocking. Even now, as he looked at the new waiter take orders and serving customers, he still couldn't fathom that it was the same boy he had taken so harshly.

"Dai-chan." He heard Momoi say as she worked the front counter with him. There were stools that lined the front, and the two of them were currently serving the few men that settled themselves there. "You should take a break."

Aomine frowned a bit at the suggestion, but took up the offer anyway. He exited the main area of the large place and headed towards he break room. Imayoshi was filling in as a waiter right now, so the only one that should be on break would be Tetsu. His conclusions were true as he entered the small room, a table and chairs in the center of it, while a small kitchenette could be seen lining one of the walls.

"Aomine-kun, you're taking your break."

"Yeah, Satsuki told me to, if I didn't agree she'd probably bitch at me until I did." He sighed as he walked toward the coffee machine in the corner, pouring himself a cup before settling himself into the seat next to the smaller boy.

"So, what'd you want to talk about." He asked, referring to the conversation he had with the boy on the phone earlier that day.

"It's not of importance now." The boy dismissed before he noticed Aomine's gaze lingering on him. "We-"

His words were silenced when he felt Aomine's lips on his. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly escalated as the dark skinned man grew more eager. Kuroko allowed the kiss to continue until they both needed to come up for air. Once they parted Aomine looked into the others eyes and his face turned into a smirk.

"You still interested in me, huh?" The larger boy say, a snort after the words of realization.

"Don't read too much into this, Aomine-kun."

"Yunno, I've always like you. More than anyone else actually..." Aomine admitted, as he took a swing from his coffee mug. "Remember high school?"

"I do remember when we once dated, but I would rather not dwell on the past." The expressionless boy said before he added. "And you shouldn't either."

"I was referring to all the times we fucked in the locker room, but I guess the time we dated each other was pretty good as well." He laughed. He knew he overstepped his boundaries when the light haired blunette shot him a glare.

"Don't act like you weren't into it, or was the fuck we had last week meaningless?" He questioned. Kuroko simply ignored his vulgar advances, but Aomine caught the way the shorter boy's eyes seemed to be hiding something. Almost like he wanted to speak up but he told himself otherwise.

"My breaks over." Kuroko finally said before he got up and left the room. Aomine sighed as he noted that although Kuroko seemed uninterested, his former classmate was actually quite willing to continue their relationship outside of work. He had become aware of this fact throughout the years, that's how they worked, Kuroko acted like he was using Aomine for a quick fuck every so often, but in reality they both wanted more than a fuck buddy relationship.

Aomine frowned as he recalled how his love for the boy hadn't faded since their time together in high school. Kuroko had been, and probably still was, someone that was always standing by his side, to pick him up at his lowest points. Unlike Momoi who was more like a doting mother, the shorter boy was someone Aomine looked at as a partner, yet over the years their relationship had grown into more of a give and take. Sex was what it revolved around now and the dark skinned boy wondered how things had ended up like that.

It was his fault. He knew that he had turned a once precious thing into something they couldn't recognize anymore. He had never cheated on the light haired blunette, but Aomine was aware he had broken the boy's heart at some point in the years they knew each other.

Lookng back, high school was the place he had first figured out he had been interested in both genders. It wasn't intentional, but when he first caught the sight of Kuroko stripping out of his school uniform he just knew. The boy had an innocent body, like it had never been touched before and that was partly what had intrigued Aomine. Maybe that was why after months of looks and small talk, the taller boy cornered Kuroko in the dressing rooms and showed him how much he wanted him.

That was the first time they had sex together. Aomine noted that he had probably taken the boy's virginity at that time, considering they were high school freshmen. As for the ace of the basketball team, it had been a first for him as well. Kuroko was the first guy he had slept with, and he was almost grateful that he had chosen the shorter boy because the sex had been mind blowing to say the least. Once his teammate had adjusted to their daily sex routine they would fuck for what felt like hours. Luckily the upper class men had entrusted Kuroko with the keys to the changing rooms, apparently they trusted the boy enough to give him such an important task. Aomine hadn't been complaining though, it gave them a place to go at it without been disturbed.

Eventually the relationship grew, and feelings became more apparent until Aomine asked the blunette out on the roof top of their school. It was almost cliche, but at the time Aomine had believed he was in love.

Had believed. But had been sadly mistaken.

Once he hit his third year, his interests shifted from Kuroko to the girls in his grade that had developed well endowed assets. That was probably why Kuroko broke up with him. His eyes always seemed to wonder when a group of girls passed by. At the time he had been mad at Kuroko, much like his reaction with Kagami, because they had been working, their relationship had been fine, so why?

Now as he looked back, he somewhat understood the others decision to break things off.

Brushing the almost pitiful thoughts aside, Aomine rose from his seat, walking over to the small sink and placing the empty cup into it. There was no point in digging up old memories, or old regrets. Not when he had regrets he was still dealing with right now. Kagami had refused to answer any of his calls or messages since their rough break up months ago. He slightly wondered if the boy had moved on already. A frown marred his face as his thoughts flashed towards the blonde slut that had seduced the red head.

There was no way Kagami would hook up with someone like that. No. He was sure that they only had a one time thing. Because telling himself that would make him feel better. Knowing that Kagami had broken up with him because he didn't see things working for them was way better than hearing that the boy had moved on because he found someone better.

Ignoring his thoughts altogether, Aomine left the break room and headed back to the front counter, focused on work more than ever before now.

* * *

 

"Finally..." He heard a sigh come from the boy that had just settled himself down at one of the stools that lined the counter. Aomine frowned as he saw Kise's relaxed face.

He wasn't paying the blonde to slack off, even though the new worker had been working non-stop since this morning. Besides the small break Kise had taken for lunch, Aomine had been quite surprised the boy had been such a reliable employee. But this was the first day, and the blonde was probably still trying to make up for arriving late this morning. Aomine gave the boy a week or so before he started to slow down and become an unmotivated waiter that hated his job.

Then again, Kise should probably hate this job already, considering who his boss was.

"Oi, you're off at 5:30, get off your ass and start cleaning the place up." He said, done with his earlier musings.

"I was just taki-" Kise began and Aomine didn't bother to argue, instead he shot the boy a glare to shut him up altogether. Moments later, the boy complied.

The rest of the time went by fast, and Aomine slightly wondered what he would do after work was finally over. Usually on a Saturday he would hit up a bar or something, looking for someone to spend the night with. However, he wasn't up for another one night stand tonight, considering the aftermath of last night's choice. Maybe he would call over Tetsu for a movie or something.

"Momoi-cchi!" He heard the cheerful voice. Damn that nickname sounded stupid. What, was the boy a kid or something?

"What is it Ki-chan?" Aomine heard Satsuki respond and realized that the girl was probably in the same boat as the blonde idiot. In her defense, she was a girl and had always thought it was cute it was call others by a nickname of sorts. It showed that she cared.

"I-I kinda have to leave now." He heard the first sentence, and frowned immediately. Was this boy serious?

Finishing up with wiping down the front counter Aomine untied the small black apron that encircled his waist and hung it on a nearby hook. He could heard the blonde explain why he need to skip out on work before they were done cleaning up the restaurant from the middle of the place. Although, technically Kise's shift had ended a few minutes ago.

"I know it's my first day and I came late this morning, but I have somewhere I need to be..."

Somewhere he needed to be, huh?

That was bullshit, Aomine could bet the blonde was probably hoping to leave early because his boyfriend was waiting for him at home. Or he had a date with some random guy he had met in a sleazy bar. Really, from the way Kise looked, it was obvious he was excited to meet up with whomever was waiting for him. Aomine frowned as he approached the boy from behind.

"Go ahead, your shifts over." Aomine said as he let his hand fall into his pockets. He couldn't care less at why the blonde was so damn eager, he wanted him out of his face already.

"Dai-chan! I need to show you something." He heard the pinkette say as she suddenly seemed to remember something she had been meaning to tell him about. He acknowledged the comment with a raise of an eyebrow before she turned her attention to Kise. "And no problem Ki-chan, see you on Monday."

He watched her stroll towards the counter towards a few documents scatter there, and Aomine finally voiced his clear irritation.

"Hn, I bet you're too eager to get home so your boyfriend can fuck you against the nearest wall." He said, his words uncaring and cold. Aomine observed how the sentence caught Kise off guard as his amber eyes widened ever so slightly before he frowned.

"What do you think I'm some sort of whore?" He heard Kise spot the words out, but Aomine knew the question was already answered in the blonde's mind.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not." He defended himself, the blonde glaring at him almost like he was determined to show Aomine that he was better than a cheap slut. "But I don't need to prove that to you. What, is everyone you sleep with considered a whore?"

The question was meant to be an insult, but Aomine wasn't about to take it lying down. So he answered the question.

"Just the ones that spread their legs the moment I ask for a fuck." The both knew the statement wasn't groundless as Aomine recalled that night.

Maybe that's why the blonde didn't say anything. Instead Satsuki approached them again, and begun to consult with Daiki about some matters that concerned the establishment. He noted that Kise had taken this time to escape and head towards the exit, giving a farewell to no one in particular, although Aomine knew it was probably not directed at him.

"Bye, everyone."

The responses came seconds later.

"Bye, Ki-chan!"

"Bye, Kise-kun."

Aomine wasted no time in calling over his shoulder towards the blunette that was finishing up with stacking the chairs.

"Hey, Tetsu. Let's grab dinner tonight."

He half expected the boy to shut him down, considering it was so damn sudden, but surprisingly he nodded in response. Once they finished up with the final clean up, Aomine let his childhood friend to lock the place up and left with Kuroko, heading towards the boy's apartment. The apartment wasn't too far away and as Aomine pulled up to the complex he parked and they both got out and headed towards the shorter boys room.

Aomine wasted no time in making himself comfortable as they entered the small apartment. He threw Kuroko's car keys on the bedside table as he let his body relax on the bed. Aomine took a deep breath to inhale the scent that encased the pillow. It smelt like Tetsu. It was hard to explain exactly how the other boy smelt like, but Aomine's thoughts began to wonder as his mind begun to imagine the last time he had been in this room.

Damn, he was getting hard.

At that moment, Aomine heard a distinct sound that indicated Kuroko was done with his quick shower, and he smirked as he watched his former teammate exit the washroom in nothing but a towel that encircled his waist. He followed the boy's, still wet, body towards the closet as he decided what to wear, taking this as his chance, Aomine came up behind the blunette, letting his muscled arms wrap around Kuroko. He wasted no time in grinding his semi-hard member against the smaller boy's ass, hearing a nice sound coming from the boy in response.

"Let's fuck."

"No." He heard the small protest, and Aomine raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked down at Kuroko. "Not now. We're going to dinner." He said, his voice sounding almost determined to prove an unspoken point.

"Fine." He said. Letting his earlier advances fall flat, and exited the room to allow the other to dress.

* * *

 

They ended up picking a restaurant nearby Tetsu's apartment. It was a place they had eaten at before, and Aomine knew there was at least good there. He was hungry by the time they walked into the place and was actually happy that they were seated within minutes of stepping into the small place. The restaurant was nice, and from the looks of things the atmosphere was pretty calming for the different couples that littered the tables in the main area. He could spot a few families and co-workers that were in larger booths, both majority of the tables were filled with couples looking for a relaxing dinner. Perfect, just what he needed.

As he continued to scan the place, his eyes finally landed on a particular couple that was sitting near the back of the place. Pausing he took in the sight of the boy that was smiling at the unknown man across from him. As luck would have it, the waiter lead them words the couples general area, and by this point Kuroko noticed the boy.

"Kise-kun?" He voiced his obvious surprise. Aomine didn't say anything as he watched the blonde react to the two of them.

"What a surprise!" He said almost too happily, no doubt the boy was faking the whole thing. "Kuroko-cchi and Aomine-kun!"

"Hn." He grunted as Aomine finally got a look at the man Kise was with. He was older, from the the looks of things. He noted the man actually looked rather plain looking and the blunette wondered if Kise was even sleeping someone like this. Despite this, he let his eyes wonder back to Kise, in an almost accusing manner. He had been right about his earlier words.

"Are you guys having dinner now?" Kise managed to ask them.

"So, who do we have here?" He finally spoke up, curios in seeing if the boy would reveal his relationship with the man. His words sounded almost teasing and he could tell it struck a cord with the blonde in front of him.

"This is an old friend from High School." Kise said. "Yukio."

Yukio, huh?

That was the man's first name, it was easy to tell and Aomine let the name fall to the back of his mind.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, nice to meet you." He heard the raven speak up, to properly introduce himself. "And how would you to know Ryouta."

The question was more like a demand than anything else, but Aomine didn't bother to answer. What struck him was the way the blonde's first name rolled off the others tongue, like it was so natural to say. It wasn't like he cared who his new employee cared to spend his time with outside of work with, but for some reason seeing Kise enjoying himself with a former classmate annoyed him.

It would have been easier to continue to view the blonde as someone that spent his nights at bars or in someone else's bed. If he looked at Kise as someone that was like every other slut out there, maybe it would more bearable to accept his past with Kagami. But seeing him in such a natural setting, sitting across from someone that looked nothing like those men that were looking for a one night stand, made Aomine angry.

Kise didn't deserve to enjoy himself.

Maybe that was why he scowled as he saw the fond smile that appeared on the others face as the raven introduced himself.

"We work with him." The shorter blunette finally said. "Well, I work with him. It depends if Aomine wants to show up for work."

"Oi, Tetsu." He protested before Kise spoke up again.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you guys too long."

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Kuroko responded to their farewells as Aomine kept his mouth shut, instead more interested in starting dinner now rather than continuing the boring conversation. Although, something in him told him he wanted to leave for a different reason. He pushed it aside as soon as it came into mind. Because he could care less about that idiot. Once they were seated, the dinner finally began.

Little did Aomine know it was one that he would surely remember.


	7. Endings

Kise shuffled through his thoughts as he tried to come up with a possible explanation to what Kasamatsu would surely ask him.

_Why were you acting so weird at the restaurant? What are you hiding, idiot? When did you start hiding things from me?_

Kise didn't have any experience in acting, but he knew that if he wanted to convince Yukio that the story he was about to come up with was true, he had to do his best not to leave any holes in it. He knew since high school that the older boy had a talent for spotting his lies. All of the times he showed up to practice late claiming he had been helping some student with homework easily fell apart once his captain begun to question him. However this time the raven would be asking him about his love life, and Kise had become accustom to lying about who he slept with.

He had also become used to lying about things when he had modeled in his high school days. After he graduated, he realized that the industry wasn't for him, but every so often he would take a job.

"This is the right place?" The raven asked before he pulled into a parking space.

"I wouldn't lie to you, senpai."

All he got in response was the older boy rolling his eyes at him. Kise just smiled sheepishly before he exited the car, walking towards the building as he racked his brain to come up with a believable story. Anything would do really, but what would make sense? He obviously could just say it had something to do with work because that would entail bringing up Aomine, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. As for his family, well Yukio knew his sisters well enough to call them up and try to validate the story if Kise made one up. All that really left was his love life, which at the moment was complicated beyond belief, not to mention the major blow he had received tonight when the raven announced his wedding.

Damn, he wished he could be open with someone without causing things to be awkward. But Kise was scared, more than anything, to lose his senpai. If he told the raven about his sexuality and all of the things he had done throughout the years, there would be no doubt that the man would be disgusted. He had attempted to forget about his first love the only way he new how to, sex. Countless partners, nights where he was fucked so hard he barely could walk the next morning. Many times men coming onto him, only to try him for the night and be gone in the morning.

He really couldn't blame anyone but himself, but he also didn't want to find someone that truly cared for him. Kindness and understanding would only remind him of someone he never could have. No matter what he did to move on, Kise knew that the only good guys out there were also the ones that brought up unwanted feeling for his upperclassmen.

If he dated someone that treated him right that would only be as sick reminder to him.

_This is what Yukio would do if he were here. This is how he would touch me if he loved me. This is what I'm missing out with him._

* * *

 

When Kise finally turned the doorknob to his apartment, he had given up on trying to make up a random story. If the details of his sexuality were revealed tonight he would just deal with the repercussions. Yukio might never want to speak to him again but Kise was ready to give up his secret if he had to.

"This is my new place!" Kise said as he extended his arms to gesture to the large living room in the middle of the apartment.

"Its smaller than the last one." The raven noted before he looked up to Kise how had walked over to the kitchen and pulled out two beers.

"I know, but its closer to work." He said, but really the reason he had moved out of the last place was because he had hooked up with the guy across the hall and things hadn't ended well with them.

"Hmm, speaking of work, you seemed pretty fond of your boss tonight..." Kasamatsu said as he accepted the opened beer from the blonde. He noted the way Kise froze at the words. He had been right to bring it up, something was going on with Kise and that Aomine guy. For some reason, it didn't sit well with Yukio.

"Yeah, I guess..." He said before settling down on the couch. "Well I just met everyone today and wasn't expecting to see Kuroko and Aomine at the restaurant." He admitted.

"That's all?" The raven questioned

"..." Kise didn't say anything. "Kise I'm not blind I could see you starring at their table more than you were looking at your food."

"Ah..." The blonde said as he realized he was getting cornered by the older boys questions. "I just didn't expect them to be together. Kuroko's Aomine's employee, I just thought they had a normal relationship."

"And you expected your boss to be single?"

Kise felt his heart stop as he heard the accusation. _Did Yukio know something?_

"No, he just didn't seem like a guy that would mix work with play."

"Hoping you could get a shot?"

It took a few moment to come up with a response.

"Excuse me?"

"Ryouta, I know you're into him."

"What do you mean by that? I'm into my boss, why would you think that? He's a guy."

"It the fact he's a guy that you're interested."

Kise paused as he rose from the couch to look down at the raven who was casually sipping the beer. The man knew, or he was pretty damn good at guessing, either way he was aware of Kise's little secret.

"How long?" Kise said, his voice now barely a whisper.

"What?" The older man raised a questioning eyebrow at the blondes words.

"How long?"

"Oi, I don't know what you're talking about. How long what?"

Kises patience snapped at that moment as he slapped the beer down on the table in front of him before he sat down again, looking at the raven with cold, expressionless eyes.

"How long have you known about me?"

This time Kasamatsu wasn't confused about what the blonde was referring to. He had always wondered if Kise knew he knew, but now he finally got his answer. Kise didn't have any idea, and from the looks of things he never was planning to tell him anytime soon.

"Since high school."

"How?"

"I saw you with a guy at one of the parties."

Kise gritted his teeth at the mention of the details. Damn, why hadn't he been as smart as he was now. Back then he had been eerily aware of his future with Kasamatsu and every time his team went to a party he could bare to watch the older boy kiss other girls when they played stupid drinking games. Or when the raven said he would be right back as he pulled a girl to one of the bedrooms in the various houses they had been invited to throughout the years. It was probably at one of those parties that he had been seen, too drunk and hopeless to care about who wanted to watch him getting taken advantage of. Most of time the guy would pull him away to a secluded place, but a few time he had done it in the washroom or even a closet.

Kise laughed as he came to the conclusion that all of those year of hiding and sneaking around had been for nothing. The joke was on him, because despite Kasamatsu knowing, the older boy had never made a move on him.

"Get out." He said after he let out the bitter laugh.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Get out. I don't want to see your face now."

"Oi." The raven said as he furrowed his eyebrows at the demand. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain what happened at the restaurant."

"Oh, I'm sure you figured it out already. Or maybe you saw me making out with my boss in the restroom and kept it to yourself." Kise said mockingly. He couldn't care less at the moment what he said.

The raven didn't say anything at first before he asked. "You let him kiss you?"

"Oh, that isn't even the best part. I let him fuck me against a wall a few weeks back." Kise said before he realized what he was admitting to. This was the very thing he wanted to keep a secret. He didn't want Kasamatsu of all people to think of him as a slut.

"Is that true, Ryouta?" He heard, before he felt two strong hands grip at his arms. The hold forced Kise to look at the man, and as he met the others eyes he realized his mistake. There wasn't any disgust or hatred in them, but there was anger and concern.

"Y-yes."

"Why?" The voice was soft for a second, before the raven continued. "Why would you let someone like that touch you. Why him?"

"What do you mean? You should know that I go for guys like him."

"Tch, someone that uses you?" He said before one of his hand rose to Kise's face to cup the others cheek. "You deserve better than an asshole that's looking for a good fuck."

Kise was at a lose of words. _Was this really happening?_

"Why aren't you disgusted by all of this?" He asked, wondering why Kasamatsu was making such a big deal about who he slept with rather than the fact he had slept with a guy. The raven had known all of these years about his secret, yet he never said anything about it.

"Disgusted?" The man echoed before he looked at Kise with confusion. "Why would I be disgusted, idiot? If anything I should be mad that you're letting guys like that do that to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryouta you should treat yourself better. Anyone would be lucky to even have a chance with you." The older man said as he looked into those innocent amber eyes. "Much less sleep with you."

In an instant tears started to stream down the blonde's face and the man that had been holding onto the boy tightly suddenly let go of Kise altogether. He hadn't expected his outburst to end with Kise crying and suddenly he felt guilty as he pulled the other into a tight hug.

"It's not fair." Kise whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Came the immediate answer before Kise pulled away to wipe his eyes.

"So, tell me..." The older boy said as he looked at Kise trying desperately to make himself look presentable. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The blonde sighed before he composed himself. "It's a long story..."

"I have time." Was all Kasamatsu said.

* * *

 

Aomine yawned as the sunlight filled the room. Looking over to his left he took in the face of the sleeping blunette next to him. Last night had ended like he had expected, but for some reason he still felt something was missing. Kuroko had been great in bed, like usual, but things had been different this time.

"Aomine-kun, it's creepy to stare." A voice said and Aomine was snapped out of his musings.

"Don't pretend to sleep." Was all the darker haired blunette said. There was a small pause before Kuroko finally spoke again.

"About last night, I think we should talk about what happened." The boy started.

For some reason Aomine knew where this was going, and before he could let the boy finish he said the thing he was expecting to hear anyway. "I think we should end this."

"What?" was all he heard in response.

"Us, this. I think we should end it. I've never been one for romance or sappy break ups, but damn Tetsu this isn't going anywhere." Aomine said, as he pulled at his hair.

"Never thought you'd say that..."

"It's true though, isn't it?" Aomine asked before he got up from the bed, pulling on his boxers before he turned back to look at Tetsu. "From now on, we're just friends."

"Alright."

It was quiet for awhile before Kuroko finally rose from the bed. Without another word he got dressed before turning back to acknowledge the dark skinned man. With a nod of understanding Kuroko exited the apartment, leaving Aomine to clean up the mess from the prior nights activities.

For some reason as Aomine striped the bed sheets his thoughts drifted to the restaurant from the night before and a certain new employee. He wondered if that blonde ended up sleeping with the guy he had been having dinner with, it wouldn't surprise the blunette, however Aomine had an odd feeling that wasn't what happened. Maybe it was from the way Kise looked at the older man yesterday, like he was looking for something more than sex.

Anger started to build up the more Aomine thought about Kise smiling with that man. If Aomine wasn't in a happy relationship, that slut had no right tobe in one as well. Maybe that's why he decided he would make the blondes life a living hell for that point on.

And the best way to do that was to toy with the hopeless whore.

 _Make him fall for me, and then crush his heart._ If Aomine pulled it off he would finally get the revenge he had been hoping for.


	8. You Never Knew

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I had my reasons." Kise said coldly at first, not sure what he was going to do. He couldn't come out and tell Kasamatsu about everything.

"You better start explaining, kid." The older boy warned as he leaned back on the couch.

Kise finally gave in and started from the beginning. The first time he had realized that he was attracted to someone that wasn't from the opposite sex.

It hadn't been some great realization, nor was it a huge surprise when begun to acknowledge that he found the male body highly attractive. Instead he accepted it as fact and moved on with his life. Of course he didn't tell anyone, he was only in middle school at the time, yet he did allow himself to indulge in what the internet had to offer about his curiosities.

He didn't disclose this bit of information to Kasamatsu as he told his story, however in all honesty the day he had stumbled upon a video that displayed two young men going at it, well, he knew that he was already far gone. Like any other guy would when they watched a porno, he jacked off to the moans and groans that echoed through his headphones that night.

He continued his story to when he had gotten his first boyfriend.

_It was a boy that was one year older than him. He was on the baseball team and was the older brother of one of the girls in Kise's class at the time. Despite only being in middle school, somehow, Kise had gotten wrapped into going on a group date with a few people from his class, as well as a couple of people from the year ahead of them._

_That was the first time they met each other._

_It wasn't intentional, but Kise had realized the older boy had been starring at him as they walked in a large group to the nearest fast food place. He had first brushed it off as nothing too significant, however as they seated themselves with their trays of food, the blonde noted how the baseball player was eyeing him every so often._

_They ended up going on a few more group dates, each time Kise was with another random girl, however he slowly grew bored of the girls and instead would focus his attention on the attractive male that continued to smile slyly everytime he and Kise made eye contact. It wasn't until one day before the end of the year did the boy's younger sister invite Kise and a few others from his class to her house did things finally change between Kise and the baseball player._

_She had invited them to the party her older brother was throwing while their parents were out of town. It was his first real party, Kise told Kasamatsu, and it was also the first time he had alcohol. He faintly recalled the drinking games they played as the night grew later and before Kise knew it, there was a slight blur in his vision as he made his way into the kitchen. Some people were playing beer pong, others standing around with cups in their hands, however as the blonde walked towards the countertop, he suddenly felt himself stumbling, right into the hands of a certain boy._

_"Hmm, easy there." He heard the sultry voice and looked up to see those chestnut colored eyes. "You okay there, Kise-kun?"_

_That was probably the last thing Kise remembered before his vision blurred altogether and everything went black._

"What happened after that?" Kasamatsu asked him as Kise finished his little story. The blonde noted how the older boy's brows furrowed as he waited from the answer.

"I woke up the next morning, in his bed." The former model said, not thinking too much in the way he worded his response. However, as he admitted to Kasamatsu the outcome of his drunken stupor, he felt hand on his collar moments later as a rage grew in the ravens eyes.

"What's that fuckers name." The words were obviously a threat. It took Kise by surprise as he pieced together the misunderstanding his Senpai must've drawn in his mind.

"N-no." Kise begin to protest.

"No? Are you fucking telling me to sit here and accept the fact that an asshole took advantage of you?"

"That's not what happened, I w-"

"Don't you dare defend someone like that Ryouta." Came the warning. Kise chose his next words carefully as he knew that his former captain would not accept any sort of excuse.

"He didn't rape me." The blonde finally said. He could see the raven was about to say something again before he raised his hand to silence the other. "We didn't sleep together. Nothing happened. All he did was let me sleep in his bedroom."

A huge sigh came from the raven siting beside him. Kise noted the way Yukio unclenched his fist and let his shoulders relax. Without looking at the blonde, instead opting to look down towards his lap, Kasamatsu urged him to continue.

_Kise had woken up the next morning in the older boys bed with a large headache. He looked over to note that the bed he was sleeping in was empty, no presence other than his own. Raising an eyebrow at this, Kise slowly rose from the mattress before he made his way downstairs towards the living room._

_Not so surprisingly, the blonde noted that there was a mop of brown hair sticking out of a large blanket on the couch. Smiling slightly, the model at the time, made his way over to the boy and called out softly._

_"Senpai."_

_"Hmm." Came the groan of disapproval before he pulled his head underneath the covers to block out the sound._

_"Wake up!" Kise said again._

_"Whaaat?" He other finally said as he popped his head out to open his eyes. He pouted slightly as he woke up from his slumber._

_"Thank you." The blonde said, smiling at the face other made, this thanks referring to what happened the night before. He had always found the older boy attractive, however this was the first time he thought the other was cute. With the bedhead and small pout that graced his lips, Kise had to admit it was a side of the brunette he had never seen before._

_"No problem." The other nodded as he closed his eyes again, ready to go back to sleep._

_"I think I'm gonna head home for today." He said seconds later as he gestured to the door, however the other didn't see the action. "Oh, but I was wondering, did you need any help cleaning up?"_

_"Cleaning up?" The baseball player echoed before his eyes shot open, looking around the room as he took in the complete mess his house was in._

_"Ahh... I'm so screwed." The brunette whispered to himself. Looking back at Kise he suddenly shot up from his position on the couch before pulling the other into the kitchen._

_"Okayy." The other said, a weak chuckle coming from him as he scratched the back of his head hopelessly. "Since you so kindly offered, you're going to clean up the kitchen. I'll take care of the living room."_

_"I think my little sister had a friend of hers sleep over last night... so they'll just have to clean the rest of the house." The other reasoned, as if it was a fair trade off, however Kise didn't comment as he watched the boy head upstairs to give his little sister a rude awakening._

_Hours later, the four middle schoolers finished the clean up._

_After that memorable encounter, the older boy begun to hang around Kise more. It actually became easier to meet up since Kise was finally in his third year of middle school, and the older boy was in his first year of high school. There were no rumor being spread around about their closeness since they didn't go to school together anymore, which made Kise grateful._

_The ending of the first month of being friends, ended with something the two of them had expected long before they had become close. They unintentionally kissed, on their way home from a fast food place they had been to for dinner. Shortly after that their relationship grew, becoming more serious as the months rolled by._

_It wasn't until the summer of their first year together did both of them realize that their relationship was changing. The two of them were different from when they had started out. Kise could tell they had grown apart, and so when he finally heard the words, "We need to talk." , he knew where things were going._

_They parted ways shortly after._

_Kise graduated from middle school after that, and started attending Kaijo a little bit later, joining the basketball team in the first few weeks after entering the high school and finally meeting Kasamatsu._

"I know that isn't everything." The older boy said as Kise finished. It wasn't until one of their parties in high school did Kasamatsu unintentionally see the blonde with someone. Which meant that Kise's relationships didn't end with his first boyfriend. "You still haven't explained why you didn't tell me."

"Senpai..." The ex-model said slowly. " I think we should stop for now."

"I'm not letting you slip out of this one." The raven warned.

"I don't think we should continue."

"Why? What are you hiding from me, Ryouta?" The other questioned.

"Why?!" Kise said, his eyebrows furrowing as he refused to continue his story. "Why do you care about my love life all of a sudden? Out of all of the times you could have told me you knew about everything, why would you bring it up now?"

It was silent for a few moments, the questions lingering heavily in the air. "Because I care about you."

"I wanna know that you'll be okay even if I'm not around anymore." He said as he reached out to touch the other boys hair. However before he could touch those golden locks, Kise pulled away with wide eyes.

The words hurt more than Kasamatsu would ever know.

"Fine." Kise said, wanting this to end. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think about what he was saying.

"I fell in love with someone I could never have."

He hated the shocked looked the raven gave him.

"Once I realized that... I begun to settle for anyone that showed interest in me." He said, shame washing over him as he saw the pitiful look the raven gave him.

"I-I'm sorry." Kasamatsu said when he realized that the matter they were speaking of was something Kise probably had never told anyone about. He must've locked those feelings away long ago, and for Kasamatsu to force him to bring it up again, the raven all of a sudden felt guilty.

"I shouldn't have forced you to tell me." He said, sighing heavily as he looked up to the ceiling. "I'm such a fucking idiot when it comes to people I care about. I didn't mean to remind you of..."

"It's fine."

"Idiot, it certainly isn't." Came the insult. "Don't make you hit you."

"Seriously." Kise reassured the man once again. He tried his best to sound like he was okay. "I-I ahh... got over it awhile back."

"Then what about that asshole tonight?" The other said accusingly.

"He's a different matter altogether."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a bit of history together." Kise knew that he was being vague as ever as he said those words, and although he knew Kasamatsu was aware of him an Aomine sleeping together previously, the raven had no idea what their relations were before that.

"He's not taking advantage of me." He stated. It was true, in all honesty, Aomine had never gone against Kise's protests. "So you don't have to worry."

"Then, why didn't you tell about all of this back in high school?" Kasamatsu asked, before he continued. "Or after all these damn years of knowing each other, huh?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Kise looked the man in the eyes with reluctant eyes.

"What's the secr-" The raven stopped suddenly before he came to a realization.

Seconds went by before the next few words came out, causing Kise's body to freeze up altogether.

"I know him. Don't I?"

"..."

"Ahh... shit." Kasamatsu finally said before he watched Ryouta get up from his spot on the couch, walking towards the open concept kitchen.

"Now you know my reason." Kise said, playing along with the conclusion the other had drawn. "I never told you because of that."

"You still talk to him?"

"Hmm, yeah." Came the reply. Kise could only see the back of his former captains head from his spot in the kitchen, which made him miss the frown on the others face, however at this point the blonde was more concerned about finishing the conversation.

"Is that so..." The words said more to himself rather than Kise and before Kasamatsu knew it, he was yawning as he stretched his hands over his head.

"You're tired."

"Of course idiot." The snarky reply came before he got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, placing his finished beer down.

"Stay over tonight." Kise hesitated to ask, however it had been a natural for the raven to stay over in his old apartment, and the blonde wasn't about to change that now.

"Sure."

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Kise and Kasamatsu's relationship didn't seem to change. Kasamatsu had crashed on the couch last night, and Kise had passed out on his own bed. Kasamatsu was the one who woke up first, taking it upon himself to rummage through the others fridge until he found all the necessary iteams he needed to make a proper breakfast for the two of them.

He had always felt like the blondes caretaker, and this morning wasn't any different. Despite last nights conversation, and all of the things he had found out about his best friend, Kasamatsu's opinion of the blonde hadn't changed one bit. So, when the blonde strolled out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, Kasamatsu did what he would usually do and yelled at the idiot to set the table for them so they could eat breakfast.

"I don't know where any of your damn plates are." He said, annoyed that he had spent ten minutes trying to find the frying pan alone.

"Senpai it's too early for this!" Kise whined as he pulled out the dishes.

"Shut up." Came the annoyed demand, before Kise felt the other hit him on the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! No Aomine in this chapter, but I will get to him in the next chapter. The two of them will be appearing together in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter and also thank you for everyone that have left kudos and or bookmarks! It never fails to make me smile. 
> 
> Also, who else thinks Kasamatsu would be somewhat dense if someone liked him?


	9. The Cup of Coffee

When Kise strolled into the establishment on Monday morning, he hadn't expected the restaurant to be completely empty. Well, except for one person. The reason the blonde had showed up forty-five minutes before his actual shift was to make up from what had happened on Saturday. He had hoped that Momoi would be there early and allow him to make up the time he had missed, although it had only been by a few minutes at the most.

Knocking on the glass entrance, Kise's attention drifted to someone coming out from the back room and heading to the door to let him in. However, as he saw the man who was approaching him, his small smile dropped from his face and his lips turned into a fine line.

Aomine.

"What the fuck are you doing here so early?" Aomine asked as he leaned on the doorframe of the place, looking the blonde up and down before he glared down at Kise.

He was definitely not welcomed.

"I just thought I shou-" Kise started to explain himself, feeling a little intimidated by those sharp eyes. "I thought maybe I could help out before my shift started."

"You thought wrong." Aomine said harshly before he pushed one of his hands into his pocket to fish out his phone, showing the time to Kise. "No one's gonna show up for at least another thirty minutes."

"I'll just wait then." Kise said softly as he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn't want to anger the man anymore, even though he'd much rather speak up about the way he was being treated. Putting everything about their first encounter aside, Aomine had no reason to be an asshole to him at work.

Yes, of course the past wouldn't suddenly disappear and yes he couldn't argue the fact that he had played a large part in why Aomine and Kagami had broken up, but he still didn't think that had any reason to sway the way Aomine, his employer, treated him.

As he thought over his reasoning again, he frowned mentally, Aomine had every reason to hate him. No one in their right mind could just forget about the person that screwed up their relationship with someone they loved. Kise could argue the fact that Aomine was letting personal issues get in the way of his professional relationship with him, but it was hardly a good reason. Aomine didn't seem like a pushover that would let someone walk all over him, in either his professional or personal life and it was clear to the blonde that was why the man hated him so much.

There wasn't much he could do know but lay low and listen to the orders the man gave him. At least for now.

"Hn, go ahead." the blunette said as he was begun to close the door and Kise narrowly missed his chance to speak up, but luckily he had been able to stick one of his feet between the small space, effectively stopping the door.

"Aomine." Kise began as he looked up into the other's eyes. "Can we just start over?"

Slowly, the door was pulled open again and Aomine looked at him, waiting for Kise to explain himself.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot." He begun. "And I know you hate me, more than anything. I-If you truly loved Kagami I wouldn't expect anything less. But..."

"I don't wanna fucking hear it." Aomine said coldly. His voice suddenly sending shivers through Kise. "I'm not some girl that's gonna fall for those looks of yours and forgive you. You can't change what happened."

"I don't expect to!"

"Then shut the fuck up and don't bring him up again!"

It was silent as the two of them looked at each other. Kise didn't say anything, he knew that it was his fault to begin with. He would hate anyone that caused his significant other to cheat on him, so he shouldn't expect Aomine to. Even if it was Kagami's decision in the end, Kise had been fully aware that the redhead had been taken at the time.

"I won't." He finally said quietly before saying the only thing he thought would make the other feel better. "I'll do anything you ask, just please, don't look at me like that..."

Kise averted his eyes as he said his words. The way Aomine was looking at him was heartbreaking. If he hadn't seen the same look on himself a few nights prior he probably wouldn't have thought as much. The blunette was looking at him like he had lost something that couldn't be replaced.

"Hn, I don't need pity from you of all people." Aomine sneered before he stepped back, away from the doorframe. "But since you're here early, by all means come on in."

A little cautious, the blonde entered the establishment before he turned his attention back to his new boss. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me clean the coffee cups and other dishes before we actually start getting customers that show up for the morning." He said.

Nodding Kise silently as he obeyed the orders.

They silently worked together, both of them cleaning and stacking the coffee cups onto the trays before they stacked them behind the counter in preparation for the customers that would arrive soon. Surprisingly, Aomine didn't talk to him, nor did look towards him as the worked. Instead, the man inspected his work every so often, making sure Kise was both cleaning and stacking the dishes properly. From the small glances the blonde had taken toward the taller man he had noticed the way Aomine worked, his attention so focused that it seemed like the dark skinned man didn't realize Kise was still standing next to him.

"Okay, those should be the last set for today." The husky voice finally said after almost twenty minutes of cleaning. "Come over here."

Aomine gestured over towards the large counter in front of him. He placed a cup onto the large surface before he made his way to one of the cupboards, taking out the supplies he needed before turning back to the counter. The whole time, Kise watched in awe as the man in front of him focused on making what looked to be coffee, however it surely didn't look like one of those drinks you received from larger coffee chains. No, from the way Aomine meticulously worked on the drink in front of him, Kise could surely deduce that whatever the man was making would taste amazing.

"You're watching right?" Aomine said as he finally finished preparing the drink and pulled out a small damp cloth to clean up around the rim of the cup.

"Right?" He asked again before turning his head from the cup toward the blonde, before he straighten up his body and pushed the drink forward.

"Ah, yes, I am." Kise nodded before he looked down toward the cup.

"Try it."

"Excuse me?" Kise asked politely, making sure he didn't hear the man wrong.

"Who the fuck did you think I made this for?" Aomine sighed as he crossed his arms waiting expectantly for the man to pick of the cup. "Drink it."

"You made it for me?" The blond echoed.

"Don't misunderstand. I want you to taste it is all." The navy haired man explained before he waited for Kise to do as he was told. He watched as the pretty boy slowly picked up the cup moments later and brought it towards his lips. Slowly, he tipped the cup forward, taking the warm liquid into his mouth. From the look on the man's face, Aomine could tell he was enjoying the taste, to say the least.

His thoughts were confirmed when the blonde finally spoke up. "It's amazing."

The way those two simple words were spoken spoke volumes to just how much Kise liked the coffee. His voice wavered a bit and his mouth hung slightly open in shock almost as if to say he didn't believe what he was tasting. It pleased Aomine to see such an expression.

"Thank you." Aomine finally said before he begun to clean up the dishes he had just used.

"Why?" Kise asked as he placed the cup back down onto the small plate it had been served with. "Why did you just do that?"

"Do I need a reason?" The man questioned as he focused on washing the dishes.

"No, I guess you don't." He responded, taken back at the odd display of kindness the man was showing towards him. It felt unsettling to be on the receiving end of such an act.

It was silent for a few minutes as Kise drunk the coffee and watched Aomine clean up. In those few moments the blonde was able to take in the comfortable atmosphere that had settled upon the two of them.

It was eventually broken when Aomine spoke again. "I used to love this place."

"..." Kise didn't say anything as he looked towards the man in front of him.

"I used to come here every morning before it opened and spend hours perfecting my talents." He continued. "When I first started, I messed up time and time again and I'd drink so many cups of coffee until I got sick of it but I continued to work at it."

"And then after months of perfecting my skill I was able to make something that actually tasted good." Aomine finished his explanation. "I eventually moved onto something else, some new interest that had caught my eyes at the time but after years passed by I lost the ambition to make a name for myself."

"I didn't love what I had anymore. This café wasn't the place I wanted it to be when I had opened it."

"You should be proud that you accomplished so much at a young age." Kise said, as he heard the almost bitter words leave Aomine's lips. He could tell the man had a reason as to why he was tell Kise this, although he wasn't quiet sure what it was.

"It's so damn easy to take things for granted." Aomine continued, his fist slamming down on the marble countertop as he looked into Kise's eyes. "I just didn't think that thing would be someone I loved."

His heart dropped as he heard those words.

"You know why I hate you so much?" The navy haired man asked as he stepped forward. "It's because I had taken him for granted..."

"I pretended that everything was fine until you came along." He said as he frowned. "I finally had something I had always wanted, and then I pushed it aside and moved onto the next thing."

"Like that cup of coffee." Aomine gestured toward the now empty cup, "I moved on to my new interest once I had attained my goal."

The blonde didn't say anything at first as he heard the bitterness in the man's voice.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say as he averted his eyes, looking anywhere but into those navy blue eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy." Aomine defended himself. "I could give a fuck about what happened now, but let's get one thing clear, I told you that story to show you that you've taken something from me."

Kise shrunk back at the change in Aomine's demeaner. "Don't expect me not to take something for you."

He was left speechless as he heard the front door of the café open and the cheerful voice of his manager greeting the two of them.

* * *

 

The day went by fast, considering the overwhelming amount of people that filed into the café as the doors opened for the day. Most of the customers were picking up their morning cup of coffee on their way to work, but Kise had his hands full working to get all of the orders right for the people that had decided to take a table without slowing down the staff at the front counter.

He was trying his best to get everyone who wanted to dine in seated and satisfied before he moved onto the next group of people.

After awhile, he was able to get used to the fast paced environment and by midafternoon he was keeping up with the overwhelming amount of orders. The lunch rush had been just as busy as the morning, but this time Kise was able to keep the orders organized and deliver them with a smile on his face.

He had been able to meet the few other part-timers during the morning shift, but most of them were just as busy as he was and in turn was too busy to make much conversation. Luckily, once his lunch rolled around near the midafternoon he ordered a sandwich and settled down into the small break room with a few of the other employees.

"How'd you like your first weekday shift, Kise-kun?" A light brown haired boy asked, his demeanor seeming so innocent as he at lunch with the blonde.

"It was busy, to my surprise." Kise admitted. "Sakurai-kun, right?"

"Yes." The boy nodded before he continued to eat his lunch.

"Don't let Aomine hear that, he'd be pissed to hear someone underestimating this place." Imayoshi spoke up.

"Hai, hai." Kise nodded as he took the warning, no doubt the raven's statement was true.

The conversation between the three of them soon shifted to mutual interests or what they liked to do in their free time. Surprisingly both of the boys had played basketball in their high school days, and Kise had to admit, he was interested in seeing just how good they were. Imayoshi looked like he could be quite a challenge if Kise was to go up against him, if Kise was being honest.

_Maybe he'd be able to play a one-on-one game sometime._

The thought stuck in his mind as he finished his shift for the day.

 

* * *

 

Once the doors were finally closed to the public, they begun to clean up the place. As Kise whipped down the tables with a washcloth he heard Momoi's loud voice resonate throughout the place, calling everyone toward the front counter.

"Amazing work today!" She clapped her hands together. "I'm sure many of you have already noticed by now but we have a knew employee. Some of the full timers have already been introduced to him, but I still would like to introduce him again."

"Ki-chan, go ahead." The cheerful pink haired girl said as he gestured for him to step forward. He felt oddly nervous as he stood in front of the small group. Aomine was still behind the counter, probably looking unamused as he watched him formally introduce himself, but Kise pushed the thoughts aside.

"My name is Kise Ryouta, I'll be working full time as waiter from this day forward, nice to meet you." He bowed to the group before flashing them a smile.

"To celebrate Ki-chan's addition to the team, I'd like to throw a welcome party!" She started.

"What?!" Both Aomine and Kise said as they heard the announcement.

"No, that's not happening." The navy haired man said in protest.

"Oh, shush." Satsuki waved a hand at him before continuing. "It'll be this Friday, and we'll probably hold it at restaurant nearby, feel free to bring a date if you want."

The few employees nodded, smiling as they heard about the outing. "Sounds fun!" Sakurai spoke up before he was shot a glare by Aomine from behind the counter.

"I'm sorry." He bowed as he apologized immediately. "Please forgive me."

Imayoshi patted him on the shoulder, as he pulled him back into a standing position, telling him he didn't need to apologize. That lead to the younger boy apologizing again for apologizing.

"Well, if that's all, you guys may go." Momoi said as she dismissed them. They filled out of the place moments later, leaving only Aomine, Momoi and Kise in the now empty café.

"I hope that was okay with you Ki-chan." The girl spoke up after the three of them were by themselves. "I thought it would be a good way to get you acquainted with the employees. We don't have much staff to begin with so there shouldn't be many people there."

"No, that's not the problem, Momoi-cchi." Kise said, making sure he reassured the girl. He didn't want her to feel bad about her decisions, especially since she had done in good nature.

"Feel free to bring your girlfriend along with you too!"

"Ahh, I don't have one." He admitted, feeling uncomfortable as he felt watchful eyes on him.

"Oh, maybe a boyfriend?" She suggested. "There's no way you're single with those looks Ki-chan."

"Thank you." He said, flattered at the attention he was getting from the stunning girl. "But I'm single right now."

"Oh..." Momoi said as she was taken back at confession. It probably came as a surprised to her.

"I don't really have anyone to bring." He said, scratching the back of his head embrassingly.

"Bring that guy, from Saturday." Came a husky voice and Kise gritted his teeth as he heard the suggestion.

"Guy? Saturday?" Momoi immediately questioned as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Did someone come into the café on Saturday?"

"No, it was after work." Kise clarified.

"You two hung out after work?" She tilted her heard to the side.

"No." Aomine said, " We just happened to bump into each other when I went out to dinner with Tetsu." He ignored the glare he got from the girl and continued.

"I'm not sure if Yukio is busy." Kise explained. "He usually works late night, even on the weekends."

He didn't want more than anything to drag Kasamatsu into this mess. Aomine obviously wanted to know more about his senior, which only spelt trouble for Kise.

"Aww, why don't you ask him? Get back to me tomorrow if he can come?" She explained before smiling hopefully. He wanted more than anything to make up some excuse as to why he couldn't invite his friend, but instead he nodded in understanding.

"I'll ask him." He said finally. He was too nice for his own good. "But just to make things clear..."

His gaze shifted to Aomine as he spoke. "He's just a friend."

The conversation ended at that before they said their goodbyes. Kise left shortly after as he walked back towards his apartment, with every intention not to tell Kasamatsu about the invitation that had been extended to him. If he could help it, Aomine and Kasamatsu would never meet one another.

At least for now.


	10. Welcoming Party

Momoi didn't bring up the matter about the welcoming party the next day, which Kise was slightly grateful for. It wasn't until Thursday afternoon rolled around and she finally approached him in the break room, bringing up the uncomfortable subject once again, although she didn't know that. Of course he hadn't even mentioned the party to Kasamatsu yet and he never planned to.

"Ki-chan! I'm wondering if you're still bringing someone to the welcoming party tomorrow? I made reservations yesterday and made sure give him a seat, so don't forget to bring him." She said happily.

"Oh... I completely forgot about inviting him, Momoi-cchi." Kise told her, a guilty look on his face as if he was remorseful for forgetting, although he obviously wasn't .

"Really?" She pouted before adding, "Well, if it's still possible you can ask him sometime before tomorrow, maybe he doesn't have any plans yet."

Nodding, Kise promised her he would do just that, knowing that if he made up some excuse she would pester him until he at _least_ asked Yukio.

Soon after the subject was dropped and the two of them begun to talk about some television show that was currently airing. The blonde smiled at he chatted with the girl, fondly remembering how much he missed genuinely talking with someone that didn't have any ulterior motive. Most of the people that bothered to strike a conversation with him were more interested in getting his number or getting in his pants than getting to know him.

Maybe that was why be had begun to think that relationships were overrated.

"Make sure not to forget about telling your friend Ki-chan!" Momoi said, reminding him once again, as he exited the break room. He merely nodded in response.

* * *

The rest of Kise's shift was going really well until the tell-tale ring of someone opening the front door rung and he looked up from where he was standing near the front counter. He immediately gritted his teeth as he watched the smartly dressed man walk toward the counter to make his order.

The blonde quickly grabbed the tray in front of him and headed back towards the table he was currently working. He made sure to lower his head as he walked pass the new customer, he really didn't need this now.

"Oi, Kise. You forgot this one." Aomine yelled from behind the counter as he placed another cup filled with coffee on top of it. The blonde visibly stiffened as he arrived at his table and handed out the drinks. He smiled as he fulfilled the orders and asked the group if they needed anything else. It only took a few minutes until he was back at the front counter, glaring at his new manager before he turned to greet the man that had conveniently placed himself on one of the bar stools.

"Good afternoon, Yukio." He smiled at the glaring man.

"Afternoon." He responded coldly.

"What brings you here today?" Kise fidgeted nervously, knowing fully well the man was angry at him for obvious reasons. He hadn't contacted his former captain since Sunday because he was too busy with work and since his boss had brought up the notion to invite his friend the welcoming party he had decided it was better to avoid the man altogether.

No texting, phone calls or meet ups.

The latter of the three wasn't even a regular occurrence anyway, but Kise was prone to texting people he was close with quite often. When he was in high school he would annoy his teammates to no end with his endless texts, not that he had cared back then. He had liked to keep in touch with people he saw daily, he had enjoyed being up to date on what was going on in other peoples lives and more importantly he had actually taken the effort out of his day to make friends. Nowadays there were few and far from many people that he liked to stay in touch with, however Yukio was one of them.

Which brought him back to his current dilemma.

"I was taking a coffee run." He said, holding up the paper cup in his hand.

"Hmm, I hope you enjoy it." The blonde nodded politely as he grabbed the missing cup from earlier. He didn't bother to spare another glance at Aomine, who was giving the couple a curious look as he prepared a cappuccino. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Kise." The raven said turned his body in the stool to fully face the blonde. "What have you been up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kise said as he turned his head to the side. "Besides, I'm working, this isn't the time."

"If you can't talk now, then tell me when you're free." The older man said menacingly.

"I wouldn't know when that is..." He said, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"What about tomorrow, at seven." A gruff voice said. "Pretty boy here was probably too busy to tell you, but we've got a welcoming party for him."

"Welcoming party?" Kasamatsu echoed turning his gaze towards Aomine, who he had been eerily aware of the whole time. When he had entered the place he hadn't noticed the man until the blunette had called out to the blonde.

"Ahh, yeah, I was going to tell you about it tonight." Kise nervously explained. "I'm sure you're busy already though, you probably have plans wit-"

"Where is it?" The raven questioned, ignoring his kohei completely.

"He'll tell you." Aomine pointed to the blonde before placing another drink onto Kise's tray. "After he gets back to work of course."

"He better." Came the demanding response before Kasamatsu shot another look at Kise and promptly exited the establishment.

A few seconds later the blonde let the weight of his body lean against one of the stools as he recomposed himself.

"So tell me..." Aomine spoke again as he continued to work on the next order, this time it was a mocha. The two of them were far enough away from the rest of the employees and patrons that allowed their conversation to be private, well for the most part. "Why didn't you give your boyfriend the heads up about your party?"

"I thought you'd be happy to show off your arm candy." The blunette said rudely. It was almost like an underhanded complement, considering the man had praised Kasamatsu for his good looks, but said it in such a way that obviously indicated that was all the man was good for.

"And I thought you'd grow up a little and move on from your petty grudges." Kise shot back, livid at the fact Aomine had dragged Yukio into this stupid game.

"I told you, I'd make your life a living hell." Aomine leaned forward enough to look down ever so slightly into Kise's amber eyes. Their height difference was almost unnoticeable, unless they were standing next to one another, but Aomine took it to his advantage. "I plan on keeping true to my word."

The blonde pulled back immediately as he realized the close proximity and instead of responding to the threat, he simply grabbed the tray that was now filled with orders, and headed back to his tables. There was no point in convincing Aomine of anything, it was a waste of time.

The blunette straightened himself up as he got back to work as well. Suddenly, he was way more excited for the party tomorrow, it would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Kise fixed the cuff of his dress shirt as he looked at himself in the stand-up mirror. He was dressed in semi-formal attire which looked surprisingly good on him, but truthfully he looked good in almost anything he put on. Not that he was being conceited or anything, he was just aware of attractive things, or _people._

"You ready?" He heard a voice call from the bathroom. "We're not going to be late because you can't stop looking at yourself." The raven said leaning on the doorframe that connected the bathroom to the bedroom.

"I'm ready!" Kise informed him defensively.

"You sure?" Kasamatsu questioned with a teasing look. "'Cause you don't look very good, well for your standards."

"Yukio, we both know that I look absolutely ravishing." He said, sticking out his tongue.

"Hmm, are you going to call me that all night?" He asked walking forward towards the mirror to take a look at himself. He was dressed in dark jeans and a simple blue button up shirt that allowed him to show of the strong muscles underneath. Although, there was no real reason to show off anything to anyone tonight.

"Yes." He said. "I will, and you should be too." The blonde warned the man.

"I should what? Call you by your first name?" Kasamatsu questioned as he stepped closer to his former underclassman. He was happy that the blonde had eventually caved in and invited him to the outing tonight. For whatever reason Kise was avoiding him all week, and although he hadn't been able to figure out the reason why, tonight posed as a good opportunity to get caught up in what was going on in the man's life.

"Try it... unless you don't wan- I mean unless you're uncomfortable with it." Kise mumbled. "I know I've been teasing you since we graduated high school about calling me _Ryouta_ but-"

"I'm fine with it." Yukio interrupted, knowing the blonde was going to ramble on senselessly if he didn't stop him. "It's not the first time I've done it."

"But why haven't you ever tried? I mean it's not like we're strangers." He questioned. "Plus I call you by your first name all the time. Do you not like it?"

"Where did you get that idea from? Idiot, just because I don't refer to you as Ryouta doesn't mean I'm uncomfortable with you calling me Yukio." He furrowed his eyebrows as he hit the blonde on head lightly.

"Ouch, that hurt." Kise said, rubbing the spot on his scalp before he fixed his hair again.

"Good." Came the immediate rebuttal.

"Why're you asking anyway?"

"'Was just curious is all." Kise responded.

He knew that tonight would be very hard to get through, but there was no point in sulking about it now, the best he could do was have some fun while he was at it. Aomine had gotten him into this situation in the first place and although he was aware that he could've refused to text his former upperclassman the address to the restaurant, Kise knew that he was already in hot water when it came to the raven. He had been avoiding his closest friend for almost the whole week, and although the raven had been patient enough to give him some space the first couple of days, the man had grown irritated as half a week passed by.

Once Wednesday had rolled around Kise had gotten a few text messages from the raven indicating that he was not too happy about the sudden silence between the two of them.

**[Kasamatsu]: Oi, are you okay?**

**[Kasamatsu]: Answer me when you see this idiot.**

**[Kasamatsu]: I know you're reading these messages Kise. Fucking answer, stupid.**

The blonde decided after the fifth message it would be best to just respond to Kasamatsu, which turned out to be the wrong decision. See, the thing was, Yukio wanted answers as to why Kise had been avoiding his messages and the few phone calls he had made throughout the week. Sadly, the blonde didn't really have answers or an explanation as to why he was so distant all of a sudden.

It wasn't because his little secret had gotten out and he was trying to come to terms with his best friend knowing he liked men rather than women. No, Kise had gotten over that after Sunday when he saw the way the raven treated him like he always had, like he was still the same idiot he met back in high school. What he was worried about was the mixed feelings he had developed for his current boss.

Well... if he could call them _feelings._ That seemed too intimate, which although the two of them had been intimate in the past, that wasn't what he had in mind when he referred to those feelings. They were more unsettling than anything. Like he enjoyed the watchful eyes of Aomine even if it was provided with a glare and frown. It was as if he knew that this wouldn't go anywhere, in anyway, but he was interested in the man nonetheless.

The feelings, when Kise took a step back to look at them, felt superficial and pointless. He was interested, or intrigued, by the man because he liked playing with something, someone, he could never have. Like a priceless piece of art, he could look at Aomine, even touch him if he wanted too, but he would never have him.

It's not like he wanted to either way. Not when his heart was still fragile from the news he had received on Saturday, not when just last week he was still, probably still is, in love with his best friend. But as Kise recalled the misfortures he had in the past month, it seemed like Aomine was always there to make him _forget_ about them. In the alleyway after he had lost his job, or in the bathroom after he lost the love of his life, Aomine was a good distraction to say the least.

Maybe that's why he didn't completely hate the man. As much as he should, he didn't. But then again, Aomine always had tonight to make him think otherwise.

With that in mind, the blonde grabbed his wallet and stuck it into the back pocket of his jeans before he informed Yukio he was ready to go. The raven was the one that had driven over to his apartment, insisting that he gave Kise a ride because if the blonde wasn't sober at the end of the night, Yukio would be the one dragging his ass back to his apartment. Kise had merely rolled his eyes at the accusation, telling himself that he was _not_ getting drunk with his coworkers, or his boss.

Not when there were too many things that could go wrong if he did.

* * *

The two former classmates pulled up to the quaint establishment and Kasamatsu settled them into a parking space near the front. Both men soon exited the vehicle and entered the traditional Japanese styled restaurant, Kise telling the host what name the reservations were under, before a waiter directed them to their table.

The place was relatively busy, considering it was a Friday night and Kise wondered just how many people Momoi had been catering for. His question was answered when they rounded the corner to be directed into what looked like a private room. There were mats placed down to indicate where everyone should sit and the table was low to the ground.

Surprisingly, they were the last ones to arrive, if the two empty stops near the head of the table indicated anything. Kise rose an eyebrow at this as he was let into the room by the waiter, Yukio following shortly behind.

"Welcome! I'm glad you could make it Ki-chan!" Momoi cheered happily for her position at the head of the table.

"Thank you, Momoi-cchi." Kise smiled as he was greeted with a wave of welcomes. Most of the employees had brought someone or another and although he didn't know them he still smiled as he was greeted. "I didn't think everyone would be here already. Did I get the times wrong?"

"Oh, no. I told everyone to come at six thirty." She informed him as he took his seat next to her. "I wanted to surprise you with everyone. Besides, it is your party, you shouldn't be waiting for everyone to show up."

The blonde smiled fondly at the girl before turning to his side to check up on his former upperclassman. Kasamatsu was seated next to Sakurai who was currently talking to Imayoshi on his left side. There were a few unfamiliar faces, but for the most part Kise knew everyone. He was slightly surprised to see Aomine hadn't even bothered to strike a conversation with him as he settled himself in. Instead the man busied himself with Kuroko who seemed more interested in the meat that was being grilled in front of him, rather than the conversation he was having.

He wondered if those two were always like this outside of work, but then unpleasant memories came back and his question was soon answered.

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone." The beautiful girl started. She begun on the side Kise wasn't seated on, which was the right, and made her way down the line. Next to her, directly in front of Kise, was Aomine, then Kuroko. On the other side of the quiet blunette was a surprisingly familiar face, and he paused as the man looked up from the phone in his hand. He was dressed in a fitted suit, from what Kise could gather, and wore a stoic expression on his face. That is until he noticed the blonde and rose a curious eyebrow upon seeing him.

"Ryouta." The red-head said. "Long time no see."

The majority of the table turned their attention from the conversations they were having, to the blonde who looked almost shocked at the statement.

"Too long." He eventually said, "Akashi-cchi."

He ignored the look he was getting from the man in front of him and instead answered the question Momoi had blurted out the moment she realized they two knew each other.

"Oh, you're already acquainted with one another?" She asked, just as curious as everyone else at the table as to how the knew one another.

"Yes, Ryouta and I have known each other for sometime." The man said, not bothered by the eyes directed at him. Two pairs in particular that didn't seem too happy with the familiar manner in which the red-head referred to Kise.

"And how exactly did that happen?" Kasamatsu spoke up from next to the blonde.

"When he was a model, I happened to meet him at a board meeting." Akashi explained, many of the people at the table surprised to hear the blondes former career, but in hind sight it should've been expected given his looks.

"At the time, I was merely an executive but Ryouta and I kept in contact throughout his career." He explained and Aomine noted the way Akashi referred to a high ranking position as one would refer to a job at a fast food place. "It was shame he quit, considering he was quite good at it."

"We both know I had my reasons, Akashi-cchi." Kise chimed in before the man could say anything else, but the blonde knew that if Akashi wanted to he could reveal whatever he wished and Kise would have no say in it. After all, there no way he could defy the man.

"That you did."

The conversation went elsewhere after that, Momoi soon continued with the introductions. Wakamatsu Kousuke was seated across from Imayoshi, next to the red-head, apparently Momoi had invited him and lastly Yoshinora Susa was seated at the end of the table, his invitation was from Imayoshi.

Kise had deduced that Kuroko was the one that had most likely invited Akashi after the introductions were over, and he wondered how the two knew each other, but decided there was no point in questioning it now. Instead he took the liberty to introduce his best friend, making sure he presented him as just that, _a friend._

The night after that continued on without much problem. Small talk was scattered throughout the table, and Kise smiled as he begun to feel just a little bit more comfortable with the atmosphere. It must've been because Aomine was more interested in talking with anyone _but_ him, not that Kise minded. He had been able to catch up with Yukio about their weeks and talk with Momoi about what it had been like to be a model. Not so surprisingly the girl was very much interested in his former career and he was happy to talk to her about it.

It wasn't like he hated modeling. He quit the job for one particular reason, and besides Akashi, who had been their to help him, he hadn't really told anyone about it. He never planned to either.

As the night drowned on, Momoi insisted to sit between Aomine and Kuroko, in order to be closer to the shorter boy, although she didn't say that out loud. Instead she pushed her best friend out of his seat next to Kuroko and into her seat. Kise ignored sudden change and instead he turned his attention back towards the raven beside him. Apparently Imayoshi and Kasamatsu had both been captains of their basketball teams back in high school and the two decided it would be better if Kasamatsu switched seats with Sakurai to have a better conversation with the bespectacled male.

The blonde was happy his best friend was making friends, but sadly with that action, he was now stuck talking to either Sakurai who seemed nervous all the time, and Aomine , who he would much rather avoid. At least for tonight.

"Oi, Ryou." Came the husky voice next to him, and the blonde visibly stiffened at the name.

_Was Aomine calling him by his firs-_

"Y-yes." The brown haired boy next to him stuttered as he turned his attention to his boss.

A wave of embarrassment washed over the blonde at the misconception and all of a sudden he was much more interested in the meat grilling in front of him rather than the people around him.

"Make me some food." Aomine demanded.

"R-right away." The innocent looking man said as he begun to place the uncooked meat onto the grill. Kise frowned at the action.

"Don't order him around." He said as he finally made eye contact with the taller man. "We're not at work."

"And you don't know what kind of relationship I have with him." Aomine stated. "Switch seats with him, I'm sure you'd much rather be next to your _friend_ again, right?"

The conversation went unheard by everyone other than Kise, which was quite surprising since Aomine seemed quite hostile towards him. The former model immediately got up from his position, making a gesturing motion with his hands for Sakurai to slide into his now empty seat, so he could take the brunettes old seat.

"Happy now?" He asked, as he settled himself in.

"Very." Aomine said as he leaned to his left to slight an arm around his employee and take a piece of meat that was being held in the boys chopsticks.

Kise ignored the unsettling feeling he got as he watched the odd closeness between the two of them and instead he struck a conversation with Kuroko who was trying his best not to eat the piece of vegetable Momoi had just cooked for him.

 _This night would be longer than he expected, that much was for sure._ Kise thought. _He just hoped it wouldn't be one he regretted._

* * *

 


	11. Unrequited Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been awhile. I'm so sorry everyone I've had like no time. I hope you like the chapter and hopefully I can get another one up by the end of the year. Thanks for the support.

As the evening grew later Kise would have been more than happy to get up and leave the little welcoming party his co-workers and bosses had thrown for him. Sadly, that was out of the question, considering he couldn’t just _leave_ his party. It wouldn’t have been so bad either if everyone didn’t seem to be having a good time. Yukio had somehow befriended Imayoshi who had taken the liberty of having a lengthy conversation with the spikey haired raven. He was happy that his best friend was fitting in, but that didn’t help the fact that that left him to either talk to Momoi-san, who didn’t care to strike up a conversation with him since she was too busy tending to Kuroko, or Sakurai. Normally he wouldn’t have minded talking to his shy co-worker, even if the boy seemed overly cautious at times, however normally the brunet didn’t have Aomine Daiki hanging off his shoulder.

He frowned as he watched the younger man blush bright red as Aomine whispered something into the others ear. It wasn’t loud enough for Kise to hear but he did have some idea of what it was from the way Aomine smirked as he shifted his hand down to Sakurai’s waist.

“Excuse me for a moment.” He announced to no one in particular and stood to head towards the nearest washroom. He was _not_ going to sit there and listen, or watch, Aomine try to seduce someone. As much as he would tolerate the other at work, and even feel sympathy towards him when it came to his break up with Kagami, there was no way he would watch Aomine attempt to get laid tonight.

Besides he needed to find a way to get out of this boring, uncomfortable party. In hind sight he should’ve made up some excuse to get himself out of it the second Momoi-san had brought it up. Too bad he was more worried about Yukio finding about it rather than actually attending the party.

He sighed as he washed his hands, shifting his gaze up from the flowing water to the mirror in front of him. He looked good tonight, better than he had looked in months. Maybe it was because he was actually putting effort into his appearance lately. It could’ve had something to do with his new job, and boss, but Kise preferred to believe it was his way of finally moving on from Yukio.

He had to look his best if expected to find someone worth his attention. After all, now he was available physically and mentally.

“Enjoying the party?” He heard a voice say from the doorway to his left and the blonde slowly shifted his gaze to meet sharp calculating eyes.

“Huh?” He stupidly responded, taking a moment to recognize the other before plastering on a fake smile and greeting the man. “Oh, of course Imayoshi-kun.”

“Is that so…” The other said, stepping into the washroom as he let the door shut behind him.

“You seem to be getting along with Yukio rather well.” Kise said while he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his appearance ideally as he watched the man approach him from behind. He wasn’t intimidating like Aomine, but he sure as hell did send shivers down Kise’s spine the longer the blonde looked into those dark eyes.

The raven seemed to be observing him in some way, as if the more he looked at Kise, the more he could figure out something about the blonde.

“He’s good company.” The older man said with a small smile before he took one more step forward so that Kise’s back was flushed against his chest.

“But let’s not talk about him now.” He said, as he craned his face down to brush against Kise’s golden locks.

“Imayoshi-kun as much as I’m flattered, I’d much rather if we just stayed friends.” He said, feeling oddly turned on at the way the man let his lips brush against his ear.

He was _not_ some slut that slept with everyone that was decently good looking and interested. Even if he was still hurting. and it would be easier to succumb to lust for just one night. He would not let himself get swept away by another man promising a good time.

“Come on, Kise-kun.” The other smirked as he guided one of his hands down to the blonde’s waist to push it back so Kise’s ass rubbed against Imayoshi’s growing member. Kise could tell that the raven was far from hard right now, and if they stopped at this moment they could walk out of this washroom without any regrets.

“I know you’re having a bad night too.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this as he slowly turned himself around to meet the taller man’s gaze.

“Too? From the looks of things, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” He said, as he leaned against the counter of the washroom, only inches separating them now.

“Seemed, but we all have our secrets. Let’s just say that I’d much rather not go home alone tonight.”

“And pray tell why am I the lucky guy?” Kise smiled innocently as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He was playing with fire, he could tell, but at that moment Kise didn’t care.

“Well…” The raven started off, placing one hand on the ex-model’s waist and the other to grope Kise’s ass lightly. “Who wouldn’t want to have a go with an ex-model.”

Kise frowned at the comment.

“Besides, I can tell you and I are similar when it comes to love.” He explained.

“How exactly?” Kise asked, wondering what the man was getting at. They had barely just met each other and had spent less time talking to one another, so what did Imayoshi think was so similar between them.

“Unrequited love, was that it?” He asked, shifting both his hands up to Kise’s waist to rest gently on it.  “Let’s just say I’ve had an experience with it in my time.”

Kise visibly stiffened as he heard the words and immediately regretted it.

Unrequited love.

What a joke. For someone like Kise everyone would’ve believed he would be one of the lucky one’s to find the love of his life and get married. It was expected for someone so outgoing and handsome. No one would ever reject someone like him, right?

“Let me guess, your boyfriend recently dumped you and you thought it would be easier to go for the new hire?” Kise spat out as he pushed the other man off of him, tired of the little charade they were playing.

“More like the person I’ve loved for years is currently about to be picked up by my boss and there’s nothing I can do about it.” The other said back coldly.

It took Kise a few seconds to understand what the man meant by that, but as soon as he did he immediately regretted his earlier words.

Sakurai-kun.

“You mean…” Kise begun as he turned around suddenly with a look of pity on his face.

“I guess there’s no point in stopping it right?” He asked, a small bitter chuckle escaping his lips as he did so.

“Why not?”

“Huh?” The raven asked, lifting his gaze from the pretty tiles of the washroom floor to amber eyes.

“I mean, how do you know that Sakurai-kun doesn’t love you, or something.”

“How did you know that Kasamatsu-san didn’t want you.” The raven harshly asked and Kise shot him a glare before taking a few steps forward so that they weren’t speaking loudly.

“H-He was dating someone for years, and even then I still had some hope that maybe, _just maybe,_ he’d wake up one day and look at me differently.”

“I realized last week when he asked me to be his best man at his wedding that he didn’t, would never, love me that way.” He said with a bitter smile, tears threating to fall from his eyes as he spoke the words.

“So, maybe I don’t have a chance, but that’s why I’m asking you, if there’s a sliver of hope that you have a chance with him, take it.”

The blonde watched as the man’s shoulders slump down, as if some tension had been taken away from them the more Kise spoke, and when he was done Imayoshi looked at him with a small smile.

“Damn, if I wasn’t already in love I’d fall for someone like you.” The raven laughed, stepping closer to pull the blonde into a hug.

Kise blushed at the confession and laughed a bit, whipping away the small tears from his eyes as he felt the other wrap his arms around him.

“But there’s one thing I’m gonna need help with.”

“Sure, what is it?” Kise looked up innocently, before he felt a sharp pain on his neck and seconds later someone was sucking on the area. He tried to fight it at first but before he could even do anything the other had already let go of him, taking a few steps back to distance the two of them.

Kise immediately turned towards the mirror to examine the damage. And it was pretty bad if he was being honest.

“What was that?!” He all but yelled. What kind of help was that? Giving him a visible hickey was the last thing Kise was willing to let the raven do, yet here he was with one on his neck.

“Just a little parting gift before we get back to the party.”

“You think no one will notice this bruise on my damn neck!” Kise said, his face red from the frustration and anger. He was not blushing because of the embarrassment.

“That’s the point.” Imayoshi said, smirking as he ruffled the others hair before he walked towards a stall. “I do actually have to go to the washroom though, but you should hurry back before people start wondering where you went.”

“If I get back before you it’d raise questions don’t you think?”

“This is the first and last time I’m helping you.” Kise glared as menacingly as he could before storming out of the washroom. The only reason he was doing this was to help the man get Sakurai-kun’s attention and hopefully love.

That and he’d love to cock block Aomine tonight.

As for everyone else that would see the hickey, well he’d deal with the repercussions later.

He asked one last question before he left the washroom, too curious to wait until later to find out the answer. “Was I that obvious?”

“I mean about the person I-“

“Well considering you could get anyone you want and most of the time tonight you were glancing over at how close I was with Kasamatsu I could figure it out.”

“Tch.” Was the blonde said before he exited the washroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise entered the room and took his seat once again as he his co-workers continued their conversations. Most of them glanced at him for a few seconds before shifting their gazes back to the person they were speaking to. Yukio had surprisingly struck up a conversation with the few men at the end of the table and Kise smiled softly as he saw that his best friend was fitting in.

He made sure his patted down his head so that his hair didn’t look too messy, considering the raven had taken the liberty to ruffle it back in the washroom. The fresh hickey was strikingly visible since it was in the middle of his neck, but the blonde tried his best to cover it with his hair.

Damn Imayoshi.

As he settled himself down he noted the couple to his right. Aomine was still shamelessly hitting on Sakurai and unpleasantly enough the two were even slower than before. It obviously didn’t seem to bother the smaller man considering the brunet was laughing at whatever Aomine was telling him. He was seriously letting the other flirt with him.

Kise wondered if the man even knew how much Imayoshi cared for him. Surely he wouldn’t be shamelessly letting his boss hit on him in front of everyone if he did. No, maybe Kise was just making assumptions about what the brunet knew. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sakurai was aware of the man’s feelings but was too damn shy to step up and do anything about them.

The blonde didn’t know anything about their relationship, but if he was anything like his and Yukio’s, then _maybe_ Sakurai knew something about the raven’s affections. With that thought in mind he leaned forward to move some hair behind his ear, ever so slightly exposing his neck. He wanted to see if his suspicions were true.

Sakurai could connect the dots if he had been paying any attention to Imayoshi. Seconds later he heard the boy speak up.

“Kise-kun how do you like your new job?” The brunet spoke up as he shift away from Aomine’s grip and for the first time since Kise had rejoined the group the navy haired man met his figure The blonde could feel his gaze on his neck.

“It’s great! Everyone is so nice to me.” He said happily, raising his glass to the two of them before he took a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage was in it.

“That’s great, glad to hear you’re fitting in.”

“Yeah, I’ve made some _really_ good friends recently.” He practically purred and he watched as Aomine narrowed his eyes and smirked. As for Sakurai, well, the man was trying his best not frown, but Kise to could see right through that fake smile of his. Unfortunately, he missed the side glance from his friend who was two seats down from him.

A few seconds later Imayoshi re-entered the room, his gaze scanning the table before it landed on Kise and he immediately took the liberty to take the empty seat next to him.

“You came back.” He said and smiled wickedly at the blonde. The act was pretty convincing and he could tell that Sakurai had caught onto what was going on between them. He didn’t seem pleased.

“You two seem _close._ ” He all put spat out through gritted teeth, however he still smiled as he said the words, as if to convince someone he wasn’t annoyed by the overly familiar atmosphere the blonde and raven had.

“Yeah, well Imayoshi-kun was telling me about how he played basketball in high school.” Kise begun, subtly brushing his hand down the others arm. It was fast and for someone that wasn’t paying much attention they would probably think of it as some friendly gesture, but Sakurai surely didn’t.

“Oh? He told you about _our_ basketball team?” The smaller man asked. “Why would you be interested in something like that?”

“I used to be my teams ace.” Kise shot back before adding. “He seemed interested about how _good_ I was.”

“You played?” Aomine spoke up from beside the other. “Are you sure it was on the court, it could have been in the sheet-“

Aomine was cut off by Imayoshi speaking up, but the damage had already been done. Kise heard the insult loud and clear. As for anyone else at the table, they were too busy with their conversations. The blonde slightly thanked the fact that the place they were eating at had faint music playing in the background and if someone wasn’t specifically paying attention to what they were saying, they wouldn’t hear the conversations.

“Why don’t you come over tonight?” He heard the raven next to him say and Kise was turned his head to the other, wondering what the man was getting at. “I mean, I could show you all the awards and medals we won. We weren’t the best but I assure you we were _above_ average.”

The comment was good enough to shut Aomine up and Sakurai wasted no time in dropping his nice act after he heard the invitation.

“I’m sure you don’t have to time to entertain guests Imayoshi-senpai. Your apartment is so far a way; it would take awhile to get there.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the awards.” Kise shot back, determined to go through with this whole act. “Plus if the trains stop running I could just spend the night.”

“Oh please, be my guest.” The raven said, shifting closer.

The last comment finally did it.

“Imayoshi-senpai can I talk to you for a moment.” Sakurai said. Wasting no time getting up from his seat and tugging the collar of the raven’s shirts so he was forced to stand. “Alone.”

They left the room moments later and at this point the whole room had seen the scene. Some of them seemed confused, but a few knew all too well what was going on. Kise guessed he wasn’t the only one that knew about the affection the two men had for each other.

“Tch, there goes my night.” Aomine whispered under his breath.

Kise didn’t bother to say anything, fully aware of the glaring look he was getting from Aomine and instead turned towards Momoi. He easily struck a conversation with the girl and before he knew it he had forgotten about the earlier incident.

“Ryouta, you seem to be liking your new job.” Akashi had spoken up after a while of ideal chit-chat between Momoi and himself.

“Well I’ve only just started, but the staff is very welcoming.” He said with a smile. “I feel at home already.”

“Hm, it’s a shame.” The red-head started, his sharp gaze looking into Kise’s amber eyes before adding. “I have to admit you have the potential of being very successful in the business world.”

“Oh, really? Why do you say that?”

“Well, from what I’ve seen in the past you pick up information very fast.” Akashi started. “You are capable of being independent and we work well together.”

“You flatter me, Akashi-cchi, but I just don’t see myself dealing with executives of companies.”

“Hmph, my cousin said the same thing after he graduated university, but he’s become very successful in the past year.” Kise nodded as he heard the statement. In the past he had never heard about the red-head’s family, but considering that Akashi was a genius it wasn’t hard to believe his cousin was also very accomplished.

“Perhaps you’ve heard of him? He went to high school with Kuroko.”

“I don’t think I’ve met any of Kuroko-cchi’s high school friends.”

“Such a shame, I’ll introduce you to him sometime. I think he’s looking for a secretary, if you interested you could apply for the job.”

“Akashi-kun you can’t steal my employees!” Momoi shouted from the other side of Kuroko and Kise laughed a bit. The moment was short lived as he heard a glass slam down onto the table a little loudly.

Aomine muttered something under his breath before Momoi scolded the man for being too loud and too drunk.

“Hm, I’m sure Taiga would agree with me that you are much more fitted for that job than this one.” Akashi continued, although Kise could tell he wasn’t being completely serious. It was odd seeing the man like this considering he had always seemed to have a stern look on his face.

“What’s his name?” Kise asked off-handedly.

“Taiga.” Aomine spoke up from beside him. “Kagami Taiga.”


	12. Down the Rabbit Hole

“Kagami Taiga.” Aomine said as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. “Do you know him?”

“Can’t say I do.” Kise said before he shifted his gaze back to his friend. Akashi didn’t seem to comment on the subtle tension between the two men, even though Kise knew the man had noticed it. Nothing got past the red-head.

Just as the blonde had finished his sentence he heard a familiar ringtone from down the table and turned his head to see his best friend fishing through his pocket to answer his phone. Seconds later the raven excused himself from the table to take the call.

It was probably his fiancée.

“Well, it’s getting late isn’t it?” Momoi said as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. “Maybe we should call it a night?”

“That would be a good idea.” Kuroko said next to her and she smiled happily at him. “Isn’t that right Aomine-kun?”

It was obvious at this point that Aomine was more than a little drunk from the way he downed the last bit of his drink without any hesitation.

“Tch, I’m not going home right now.” He stated and Momoi frowned at the comment. Aomine always had a knack for drinking his problems away, especially when it came to Kagami. When they had first broken up the navy haired man had spent most of his nights in bars and night clubs drowning himself in alcohol and sex.

He didn’t show up for work in weeks until one day she was fed up with his self pity and stormed into his apartment. Luckily her best friend was smart enough to give her a key and she wasted no time in kicking him out bed and throwing some clothes in his general direction. She also had been nice enough to tell the girl in his bed to get dressed and head out if she was smart.

It took a while to get him back to his former self but eventually Aomine forgot about his rocky break up and fell back into his old routines. She had been happy at first, but she could tell that every now and then when the red head was mentioned in a conversation he would remember. Remember all about what he had lost.

This time was no different.

“I’m heading out Satsuki, I’ll find my own way home.” He said as he pulled out his car keys and threw it towards the girl. She caught it with a frown and was about to say something when Kasamatsu re-entered the room.

“I’m so sorry everyone, I wish I could stay longer but I have to head out now.” The raven said as he walked towards Kise to say something to his best friend.

“I’m not heading home, Ruri called me to pick her up and she’s waiting for me.” Kasamatsu explained, clearly looking guilty for leaving the blonde like this. “I was wondering if you could get a ride home with someone?”

The blonde paused for a second, trying to think if he should ask for a ride home from one of his co-workers or if it would be better to call someone.

But who would he call?

“We’ll take care of him Kasamatsu-san!” Momoi piped up from the other side of the table.

“You sure?” The older man asked, hesitant to leave his best friend in their hands. After all they had just met each other. Would they make sure Ryouta got home safely?

“Of course! I promise I’ll get Ki-chan home safe and sound.” She nodded encouragingly. “He’s in good hands.”

Kasamatsu still had his doubts but as he felt his phone vibrate and looked down to check the text he’d receive he decided it would be best to leave Kise for tonight. As much as he was protective over his best friend he needed to get comfortable of not being the one Kise always relied on.

When he was married and living with his wife he wouldn’t be the one making sure Kise got home safely from a night of drinking. No, that would probably be the task of Kise’s lover, whoever that ended up being.

He just worried that the blonde would settle for someone below his standards and as much as he teased and insulted the younger man, Kise deserved the best.

“Make sure you answer your damn phone tomorrow when I call.” He warned before he said his good-byes to everyone still present. Not so surprisingly Sakurai and Imayoshi had never come back to the party which was expected from the earlier scene. As for everyone else, they happily bided him a farewell before he exited the restaurant.

He hoped Kise made it home alright tonight.

* * *

 

Kise slumped slightly down in his seat as his friend finally left the room, leaving him to figure out how exactly he was going to get home.

“Ki-chan I’d love to give you a ride home!” Momoi said before she turned back towards her best friend. “But I just need to figure out how Dai-chan is getting home tonight.”

“I said don’t worry about it Satsuki.”

“And whenever you say that I worry even more! Plus I drove my own car here so you’d be leaving your car here tonight, how do you plan on getting home?”

“I don’t plan on going home tonight.” Aomine stated, before getting up from his seat as he put on his jacket. “I’ll find someone to spend the night with.”

“You are not leaving here alone!” She shouted at him.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do!” Aomine said back, his voice raised loud enough to surprise the girl and seconds later he could tell she was holding back tears from the sudden outburst.

“I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help.” He mumbled, this time looking down at the ground in front of him instead of his childhood friend.

Kise had been watching silently the whole time and he could tell that Aomine probably hadn’t wanted to start an argument with the pretty pink haired girl.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me!” She yelled at him. Before turning towards the blonde in front of her. “Ki-chan, do something!”

It caught the ex-model by surprise for moment, but he responded immediately in hopes of calming down the frustrated girl. “Momoi-cchi I’m sure it’s not that bad, Aomine-kun just seems like he wants to be alone. Why don’t you let him go for tonight?”

That was probably the worst thing he could say considering seconds later his boss was crying.

“You’re the worst, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said from beside Momoi, before he let her cry into his shoulder.

“Fuck, Satsuki why are you making such a big deal out of this.” Aomine muttered before turning towards her. “I’m going out if you like it or not, you’re not my damn mother. What the fuck do you want me to do?”

“I know that! But how am I supposed to know you’re gonna get home safely?”

“Fine I’ll bring someone with me.” Aomine announced as his eyes met Kuroko’s and before he could finish his suggestion Momoi had spoken up.

“That’s a great idea!” She said. “Ki-chan, why don’t you go along with Dai-chan?”

“Huh?!”

“Fuck no.”

The two of them said at the same time. That only lead to an unpleasant glare from Kuroko and the two knew that Momoi probably wouldn’t be satisfied until they agreed. Of course she wouldn’t suggest Kuroko to accompany Aomine considering she’d probably end up worrying about him more than Aomine in the end, and with everyone else at the table, well they didn’t seem like they would want to put up with the man.

“I mean.., I guess I could.” Kise finally said and almost immediately he heard a scoff coming from the man next to him. Obviously Aomine didn’t like the prospect of the blonde accompanying him.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“And I’m not going to be one.” Kise announced before he was thrown a pair of keys.

“These are his car and house keys.” The pink haired woman said. “Make sure he gets home and then you can stay at his place tonight.”

The statement was innocent but both men tensed at the circumstances.

“Why does he have to stay over? Can’t he find his own way home.”

“Shush, Ki-chan is nice enough to go with you.”

“I don’t want an-“ Aomine begun to say again before realizing it was futile to argue with his best friend. She was just too damn stubborn. “Fine.”

This was not what he wanted, but if he was lucky enough to pick up someone tonight he could always ditch the blonde and deal with the consequences later.

With that, the two gathered their things and left, bidding everyone a farewell in the process.

As soon as they stepped out to the evening air Aomine turned towards the blonde and spoke. “Give me my keys and go home.”

“No.”

“This isn’t a suggestion Kise. I don’t know where you get off by sucking up to Satsuki but I don’t need someone watching over me.”

“Obviously Momoi-cchi doesn’t think so.”

“She’s always been like that. She doesn’t know when to mind her business.” Aomine said with a sigh. “But if you plan to stick with me tonight, get out of my damn way when I try to pick someone up. I don’t need someone asking questions about you.”

Kise didn’t say anything to that, instead he pressed the unlock button on the car keys and heard the honk of the sleek black car. It definitely suited Aomine.

“Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

Despite having a bit to drink earlier that evening, Kise was more than sober now that he was stuck in a car with Aomine Daiki. The man seemed to tolerate him a little better and the blonde slightly wondered if that was due to the fact that Aomine was getting more comfortable with him or because he was one drink away from forgetting this night ever happened.

If Kise hadn’t been sitting next to the dark haired man the whole night he probably would’ve believed Aomine was maybe a little intoxicated but from the amount of alcohol he had drank it was obvious he was just good at hiding he was completely drunk.

“There’s a club a few blocks away from here.” Aomine announced and Kise merely nodded and followed his boss’s directions. It was definitely odd for the two of them to be going out like this but he guessed it was the only way Momoi would have let her friend go in the first place.

As for Kise, well maybe he felt somewhat responsible for Aomine’s sudden mood change. Of course he didn’t know the full details of why Kagami and Aomine broke things off, but he could sure as hell guess he played a big part in it. Looking back he hadn’t really thought about the other guy when he and Kagami hooked up and although it was never his intention to ruin a relationship in the end that was the outcome.

If he was being honest he was ashamed of what he had done. Because all of these years since he started dating he _hated_ cheaters and more than anything he hated the people that willingly slept with a cheater.

He thought of them as sluts, whores and home wreakers. How ironic he had ended up being just that.

He knew that he couldn’t take back what he had done in the past, but even if it took weeks, months, even years, he would work hard for Aomine’s forgiveness. Because although he had been hurting more than anything that night when he had met the red-head, it probably had been nothing compared to the moment Aomine found out that Kagami had cheated.

“We’re here.” Aomine announced and Kise pulled into a parking lot that was pretty full at this point. Parking the car the blonde followed Aomine out to the main entrance of the building where a few people stood to get into club. The girls were dressed in short tight dresses that made Kise wonder how they could possibly be comfortable in them.

From the looks of things the place was pretty packed and considering they had to wait in line, Kise wondered if they would even get in. Surprisingly Aomine didn’t bother to stop at the back of the line, instead he made his way to the front and smiled slyly at the bouncer.

“Long time no see.” The large man said before he stepped aside to allow Aomine through.

“’s been too long.” Kise watched his boss say before the bouncer made eye contact with him.

“He with you?” The large man said and Aomine only nodded in respond before the man let Kise through. A few seconds later he heard the man mumble something along the lines of, “You always end up with the pretty one’s.”

As they entered the establishment Kise was greeted with loud music, sweaty bodies and the strong smell of alcohol.

“Gimme your phone.” Aomine said as he suddenly turned around and stretched one of his hands out expectantly.

“Why?” The blonde asked hesitantly. If he handed his phone over and it somehow got lost he would have no way of contacting anyone and considering Aomine was currently his problem he couldn’t just leave the man alone.

“I’m not gonna steal it idiot.” The man said before he reached into Kise’s back pocket to pull out the device. It startled the blonde a bit but he quickly recovered to see Aomine shove the phone into his face demanding a password.

He reluctantly typed in the four numbers and unlocked the whole before Aomine turned the device back to face him. “I’m putting my number in your phone. If you need to contact me just call. I don’t want you following me around all night so entertain yourself for the time being.” He said as he leaned into the blonde to so Kise could hear over the loud music.

He smelled like alcohol and cologne.

Kise frowned at the demanding orders but nonetheless he nodded a bit in understanding. There was no point in arguing with the man, if Aomine wanted to have his fun then so be it. All he had to do was keep an eye on the man until he was either wasted enough to go home or until he met someone that was interested in sleeping with him.

The blonde didn’t care which one came first but it would be easier if the former happened before the latter. He really didn’t know what to do with the man’s car if Aomine went home with someone else.

He sighed as his phone was handed back to him and moments later the man walked off towards the back of the club. At this point the blonde decided that it would be best to head over to the bar to watch over the dance floor until the night was over. It felt awkward just wondering around in a place like this sober and not looking to get laid tonight, but at the same time he was happy he didn’t feel the need to either.

Those were things that comforted him in the past, but now it didn’t really interest him, well at least for tonight.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked over the pounding music and Kise responded with. “Water’s fine.”

He leaned against the counter waiting for the simple drink before turning to glance at the dance floor. Some people were dancing in groups of friends, others by themselves and of course there were plenty of strangers grinding up against one another hoping to get lucky tonight.

“Here you go.” The man said from behind him and Kise took the glass and headed to the end of the bar. There weren’t any chairs that lined it but he didn’t mind considering he wasn’t on planning on stay too long. At least he hoped.

“Hey there!” a pretty girl said a few feet away from him as she ordered drinks for her and her friends. “Are you drinking alone?”

From the way the girls behind her giggled a bit it was obvious that their friend was trying to hit on him. He was flattered at the gesture however he _really_ didn’t need this tonight.

“Sorry, I’m here with someone.” He said and the girl silently grabbed her drink and walked away. He felt bad rejecting someone like that, considering she had been brave enough to approach him, but he really didn’t want to lead her on.

“Kinda harsh don’t you think?” Someone said from behind him and Kise faintly registered it to be a male voice. “Even if you don’t seem to be interested in her type, you should have let her down easy.”

The blonde turned his head a few inches to see who had spoken and was pleasantly surprised to see a rather handsome man smiling at him.

“And how would _you_ know my type.” The blonde slyly smiled back. This man was almost as pretty as him if he was being honest.

A small chuckle came from the brunet before he took a step closer to brush his chest up against Kise’s back, as he pointed to the dance floor to a random guy. “I’m guessing he is more your type?”

He paused for a few seconds before raising a glass towards the blonde. “Am I right?”

“You might be.” Kise responded before turning around to fully face the handsome stranger. “What brings you here tonight…” He drifted off towards the end in hopes that the man would finish the sentence for him.

“Oikawa, nice to meet you.” The brunet said with a smile before adding. “Let’s have a good night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know everyone's probably wondering why I keep adding more and more people that are interested in Kise or Aomine, but I promise everyone one of them is important to this story. Neither of them are really in love with one another so there's no point in them being faithful to one another but I just wanted to clear up anything confusing.
> 
> Plus I wanted to introduce Oikawa because I'm planning on making a story about him soon and it's going to be set in the same world as this story. Don't worry though you don't need to read/watch Haikyuu to understand what his role his.
> 
> Thanks a lot for all the support and until next time, I promise you'll get some Aokise action soon! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	13. Two of a kind

Kise smiled at the stranger as they begun their friendly conversation about what brought them out tonight. It wasn't like he was interested in hooking up with the handsome man, but why waste time waiting for someone that might leave him tonight?

Plus, Oikawa-kun seemed like a good guy. He didn't hang over the blonde like some sleazebag hoping to coax him into spending the night in some cheap hotel room, not that Kise had ever fallen for any of those guys. No, Oikawa seemed to be enjoying genuinely talking about how the blonde's day had gone.

"Busy day?" the brunet asked as he sipped on the dark drink in his glass.

"If you could say that. I wasn't really planning on coming out to a place like this tonight." Kise admitted, slumping a little onto the counter in front of him. Looking up seconds later he spoke, "How about you?"

Oikawa seemed to hesitate for barely a fraction of a second and if Kise hadn't seen a familiar fake smile plastered onto the man's faces immediately after he wouldn't have thought much about it. But from the way Oikawa chuckled a bit before he answered, "Just thought it'd be nice to come out tonight." made Kise realize that was an obvious lie.

"It isn't very nice to lie a few minutes into the conversation, Oikawa-kun." He said with a small smile.

He watched the man slip his mask once more in shock before there was a small chuckle as if he was surprised someone caught onto his little act. "What makes you think I'm lying…"

"Because someone like you surely has something better to do on a Friday night other than hoping to get laid." Kise begun, knowing that if Oikawa wanted to, he probably could've picked up someone already and left this place.

"But that's where you're wrong. What's better than finding someone to wash all the worries of the week away?" He said with a wide smile before raising the drink in his hands to his mouth and taking a rather large gulp.

"It's not worth regretting it in the morning." Kise said, scowling immediately after for saying something like that considering he was sure as hell Oikawa didn't come here to get lectured on morals.

"Got a few skeletons in your closet?" The brunet asked before turning his head towards the dance floor again, letting his eyes land on a certain navy-haired man that was currently being grinded on by a busty blonde. "I'm guessing he's one of them?"

The blonde paused as he turned his head to take in the scene. It wasn't like he hadn't been keeping his eye on Aomine the moment he noticed the man was dancing, no it was his job to make sure his boss got home safe after all, but he didn't think he was being obvious about it.

He was clearly wrong from the way Oikawa caught on so easily.

"Lemme guess, ex-boyfriend?" The brunet asked, "Or maybe an unrequited love? Oh- how about-"

"I'm not telling you." The ex-model said as he looked back down to his glass of water. He really wished he was drinking tonight.

"Oh, come on… what's it gonna take?" Oikawa asked as he stepped closer. "I wanna know why you're standing over here all by yourself and he's having the time of his life with that girl?"

Kise scowled as he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist to pull him closer, "Entertain me a little."

The blonde paused for a moment as he contemplated if he should even tell Oikawa anything. It was obvious the man wanted some way to past the time and although spilling his life story was not something he usually did at a club, it was sure as hell better than spending the night watching Aomine shamelessly dance with some woman. Besides, he didn't have to tell the whole truth and while he was at it he could learn something interesting about his companion.

"Only if you tell me the _real_ reason you're here." He said with a sly smile. It took a few seconds, but Oikawa happily smiled once he'd made up his mind and raised a glass to the Kise.

"Sure, my pleasure."

* * *

Aomine wasn't drunk. Or at least not completely at the moment. He still could think and walk straight.

As for where he was, well he somehow had agreed to going to a club with his new employee. He'd only said yes merely because Satsuki wouldn't shut up about him going out alone. He wasn't some damn kid. As for the blonde that had tagged along with him, he hadn't cared much about what happened to the slut. No, he'd much rather watch him stand alone all night drinking water and watching everyone else around him enjoying themselves.

Aomine smirked happily as he glanced over to the pretty boy at the end of the bar, alone and sober. He didn't feel sorry for him. If they had gone to a gay bar it would have been too easy for the blonde to get picked up by some horny man looking for a good fuck. Aomine was sure the slut would go along with it too. He probably hadn't been laid since last week.

The nay-haired man wondered just how man men Kise had fucked in his life, considering the blonde looked like the type that would sleep with anyone with a large enough cock.

"Hey, what's your name." Aomine asked as he pulled a rather busty girl by her hands to his general direction. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her assets well and Aomine was more than interested to see what she looked like underneath.

He couldn't hear her response all that well as she tried to say it over the pounding music but it didn't matter anyway, if they ended up fucking it'd only be for the night.

He smiled slyly a few seconds later as they moved to the music and she turned around to grind her ass against his dick. Aomine took the opportunity to place his hands onto her waist to guide her to the beat of the music. He was definitely getting some tonight.

The two of them dance like this for a few songs, getting closer as each song went by before she turned around to crash her lips into his. Aomine could hear the slutty moan of the blonde as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her chest up against his. She didn't taste good but luckily she made up for that with her tongue. He'd make a note of that for later.

The make-out session lasted for majority of the song they had been dancing to, both of them still slightly swaying to the music as they locked lips and when it was over the girl pulled back and turned to see one of her friends pulling on her dress.

"We're taking shots now, want one?" The girl asked and the blonde turned back to Aomine to speak.

"Wanna take one with us?" She asked as she held onto his hand, pulling him to the edge of the dance floor where her friends sat in a booth. From the looks of things some of them were with their boyfriends while others were alone and one girl had a sash across her torso that read 'Happy Birthday'.

"It's on the house so don't worry about it." The girl said as someone poured a few spots of tequila from a half full bottle. "Bottoms up!"

Aomine took the shot, wincing a bit as he felt the burn of the alcohol flow down his throat before he grabbed a slice of lime to get rid of the after taste.

"Let's sit for a bit?" The blonde said as she slid into the booth, leaving a spot for him.

"Sure." Was all he said before Aomine slide in as well and seconds later they were all over one another. It didn't take that long before Aomine had one hand on the girl's thigh, pulling her closer as she discreetly palmed at the growing bulge in his pants. For the looks of things her friends were either in a similar situation with their boyfriends or were too drunk to care about the public display of affection. If you could call it that.

Just as Aomine pulled back from another kiss he noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair walk past him to sit in the booth next to the one he was in. Turning is attention back to the girl in his lap Aomine could feel her kissing at his neck before she pushed herself off to sit in her empty spot.

"Just a moment babe." She said.

Seconds later she was talking to one of her friends about something and Aomine didn't bother to chime in on the conversation. She didn't seem like the type that wanted to introduce him to her friends and in all honestly he wasn't in the mood for making any. Everyone was here to have a good time, so why not skip the formalities?

The navy-haired man turned his attention back to Kise who was currently sitting with a group of guys that looked around his age. There had been a pretty brunet pulling the blonde along earlier and as Aomine got a closer look he could tell that most likely Kise had just met him.

They were friendly, but not the way friends would be.

"Nice to meet you all." He heard the blonde say politely to the men around the table. From the looks of things, the group was in a similar situation as the one Aomine was sitting with. Couples and singles sat around the booth with drinks and empty shot glasses.

"Oikawa where did you find this pretty little thing." A man with messy black hair asked with a large smirk.

"Kuroo shut up, you already have one blonde rejecting you, you don't need another."

Moments later a loud man with odd hair bursted out laughing before the man next to him told him to calm down.

"Bro, that's not even true." The man, Kuroo, said as he hit his friend on the back of his head, before turning to scowl at the raven that had insulted him.

"Matsukawa that's low man, I thought we were friends." He said as he grabbed his drink off the table and took a healthy gulp.

"You shouldn't be ashamed if it isn't true, right?"

"Matssun go easy on him, plus if he wants to flirt he can, he is single after all." The brunet defended the raven before turning back to Kise. "But this beauty over here is off limits."

Kise chuckled a bit at the affection from Oikawa, aware that the man had taken a liking to him from the short time they've known one another.

"So, what brings you guys out tonight?" Kise asked, knowing they were obviously celebrating something.

"Hmm, I'm not to sure if I should tell you." Oikawa teased as he looked at the group, before leaning in to the blonde and whispering. "But I guess since you were true to your word earlier, I'll spill."

"We're celebrating!" The loud man on the other side of the table said.

"Hmm, what exactly?" Kise inquired, leaning forward to hear the man over the music.

"Well, the first strings of the national team were officially announced today." Oikawa said from beside him. He smiled happily as he continued. "The national volleyball team."

"And Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, and Oikawa-san made the team." The quite raven next to the loud man explained before he smiled fondly at said man. Kise guessed he was most likely Bokuto considering he knew the names of the other two men mentioned.

He was very surprised at the declaration but with a closer look he definitely could see that all the men were physically fit.

"That's amazing." Kise said, suddenly very much aware he was sitting with professional volleyball players. That was something that took years of hard work and even then that didn't mean everyone would make it as a pro. "Congratulations!"

"How 'bout you blondie?" Kuroo asked. "What brings you here?"

Kise scowled inwardly at the nickname before answered. "Nothing special." He commented.

He missed the way Aomine frowned as he heard the words. The navy-haired man had been listening in on the conversation a few feet away from him, trying his best to catch all of the words being said over the loud music. It wasn't like he cared if the blonde made friends, but there was something about the way Kise seemed to effortlessly pull people in that made his boil with anger.

What was so damn interesting about him anyway? Besides his looks he really didn't have much going for him, or at least that was Aomine's humble opinion. Then again he didn't really know much about the man, not that he cared to.

"Hmm, I can hardly believe you're here all by yourself…" The raven drawled and Aomine almost scoffed at the obvious flirting. This man was clearly interested in Kise and he didn't bother to hide it.

"Damn, I know, you're really hot!" The man with the oddly shaped hair said, smiling happily at the blonde afterwards as if he hadn't blatantly flirted with Kise. "There's no way you don't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend."

Kise laughed a bit before smiling. "No, I'm single right now."

"Why don't you dance with me then." Kuroo asked, leaning in over the table to stretch out his hand. "I'll show you a good time."

"Too bad, he's with me." Oikawa chimed seconds later before Kise could answer the offer. He pulled Kise towards the dancefloor a moment later. "Better luck next time."

Kise laughed as he turned back to see the glare Oikawa was receiving from the raven. They seemed like good people but the only thing on his mind now was the memories of his conversation earlier.

* * *

 _"_ _Okay, you go first then." Oikawa smiled as he waited silently._

 _"_ _It's complicated if I'm gonna be honest." The blonde sighed as he looked back towards Aomine. "It started awhile back, before we even met."_

 _"_ _I was having a hard day and decided what better way to forget about all my problems than to drink it away. And I know what you're thinking, that was a stupid fucking idea."_

 _"_ _Yes, but we've all made mistakes, it couldn't have ended that bad."_

 _"_ _That's what I thought at the time."_

_He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, making sure to choose his words carefully._

_"I ended up meeting a guy that was having problems with his boyfriend that night. It's not- I mean- I really didn't want anything to happen, we were just talking at first, but before I knew it we were in some random hotel room."_

_"…"_ _Oikawa was silent, and Kise felt more than ashamed at the confession. He'd never told anyone about the story._

 _"_ _He was a good man, really loved his boyfriend, but he seemed lonely- I don't know how to explain it but I just wanted to comfort him. W-we both knew what we did was wrong." Kise said with a sigh. "We didn't see each other after that."_

 _"_ _So how does , Mr. tall, dark and handsome come into this…" The brunet asked as he glanced over to Aomine, who was now making out with the girl in his arms._

 _"_ _I met him a few months later, after I had been fired from my latest job. It was at a bar." The blonde continued. "I was desperate. We fucked. And then he left."_

 _"_ _So what was the problem?" Asked as he brought his glass back to his lips to take another drink._

 _"_ _Turns out he was the boyfriend of the guy I had fucked a few months earlier."_

_The blonde watched as Oikawa nearly spit out his drink, but luckily he kept the liquid in his mouth, coughing a bit as it went down._

_"_ _He knew I was the one that had slept with his ex." Kise frowned again. "And he'd only slept with me because he wanted revenge. I guess he thought I was some slut because I had been the one to approach him when he entered the bar that night."_

 _"_ _But it hadn't been intentional and   I'm the type that slept with any guy. He obviously didn't see it that way, he thought I had somehow seduced his boyfriend into sleeping with me."_

 _"_ _That still doesn't answer the question about how you two ended up at the same club together."_

 _"_ _Nope, that's all I'm gonna say." Kise said, finally finishing his water and placing the glass down on the countertop. He didn't want to get into the small details of what had transpired in the weeks following his first encounter with Aomine. Too much time and heartache would come from telling the story and he really didn't need that now._

 _"_ _Aww… but- no you can't do that to me." Oikawa said, his face turning into a pout, and Kise felt almost guilty as he watched the pretty brunet looking into his eyes with his dark ones._

 _"_ _Now, tell me what brings you here?" Kise asked._

 _"Friends_ _, but if I was being honest it was a chance to get over a heartbreak. I guess I was stupid to think someone cared for me as much as I cared for them." Oikawa drawled, dramatically slumping on the counter a few seconds later. "I mean- it should've been mutual but I feel like he ripped my heart out when we broke up."_

_Kise scowled at the comment, knowing his new friend was most likely head over heels for the person he was talking about._

_"_ _But… that's not important now. It's best to get over the past, right?" The brunet said before he stretched out his hand in offering._

 _"_ _Right." Kise smiled as he shook his Oikawa's hands._

 _"_ _I didn't catch your name by the way."_

 _"_ _Kise." The blonde said before he felt Oikawa pull at his hands towards the crowd of people on the dancefloor._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. "Let me introduce you to some people."_

* * *

Kise made sure to keep his eyes on Aomine the moment he spotted the man again. He had been distracted by his conversation with Oikawa until they finally started dancing.

"Stop starring at him if you're not going to tell me about him." Oikawa said, letting his hands rest on the blonde's waist.

"Oh, you shouldn't be talking, which one of those guys was your ex?"

"None. And how do you know he's even here?" The brunet chuckled to hide his nervousness.

"With a group of friends like that, it's easy to guess your ex is one of them." Kise said thoughtfully. "Or at least knows all of them."

"Too bad for you, he isn't here." Oikawa stated with confidence but he let his eyes quickly glance at something, or someone that had just entered the dance floor. Kise followed the man's eyes to a surprising attractive man dancing with a petite girl. They were close, probably a couple, but not overly affectionate with one another like many others. In short, they weren't trying to fuck one another on the dance floor.

"Him?" Kise asked, checking the man out from head to toe before turning back to his friend. "He's hot."

"Tch, you're so persistent." Oikawa said with a slight scowl, he obviously didn't want to talk about his ex at the moment.

"You're one-night stand is looking over here." The brunet said whispering into the blonde's ear and Kise felt a tingle run down his spine. He was sure it was from Oikawa's voice and not from the prospect of Aomine looking at him.

"Same with your ex." Kise said, looking over the brunet's shoulder to lock eyes with the handsome man for a few seconds before he pulled Oikawa's head back to look at his face. "Wanna see if he's really over you?"

"I'm certain he is. But why don't we test the waters with your boytoy?" Oikawa suggested as he let one of his hands run up Kise's side. He felt the hand in his hair tighten in response to the touch. "Let's see if he's interested in you?"

"I don't think tha-" Kise begun as he let the brown locks go, knowing Aomine wouldn't give a fuck about what he did with other men. It probably only be fanning the flames more.

"He's interested, I can tell." Oikawa whispered one last time before he crashed his lips into Kise's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said I wasn't going to go too deep with Haikyuu, but I love the boys so… Hopefully for those who haven't read or watched the series it still makes sense. Please feel free to tell me. As for the Haikyuu story I'm planning on releasing that soon, so please watch out for that as well. I'm a sucker for Oikawa.  
> Anyway thanks for all the support and I KNOW I said some AoKise this chapter, but bare with me, it will be coming soon, very soon. Like probably in the next chapter! Love all you guys! Until next time~


	14. Confessions

The kiss was needy, sloppy and dirty, but it definitely felt good. So damn good. It wasn't because of the other's beauty or technique that made them continue, no, it was the act of kissing in it of itself. They easily got absorbed in the beat of the music, the heat of the people dancing around them and the pleasure of the action as they continued to make out with one another. Both men knowing their way around the others body and for anyone that cared to take in the pretty scene no one could deny it wasn't sexy.

Who didn't want to see to hot men making out.

However, despite the obvious satisfaction and the amazing view of the way Oikawa's cheeks begun to turn red as he continued to make out with Kise, the blonde knew it didn't feel right. He didn't feel sparks or get sweaty palms when he kissed Oikawa. He didn't feel that desperate urge to keep the other's body close and explore every inch of him. No. This didn't feel right.

He pulled back once again to catch his breath and get his thoughts in order. Kise knew they should stop but as he looked into Oikawa's hollow eyes, he understood he couldn't leave his new friend like this.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, he felt a small kiss on his neck, before Oikawa bit his ear.

"It's nothing." The brunette reassured him. "I-I just don't think I'm up for this right now."

"If you want to talk or something I wouldn't mind." Kise said, surprising himself at how nice he was being to the stranger. Oikawa seemed like he was getting overwhelmed by everything happening and although Kise had been interested, curious even, of what Aomine would have done if he had continued their act, this wasn't the time. If anything Aomine was probably pissed Kise had found someone else to screw around with.

"If you wanna talk somewhere more private, I'm fine with that." He said in a soft voice loud enough for the brunet to hear him.

"Sure." He said and seconds later Kise was pulling him by his hand to the nearest washroom, stopping only when the two of them were locked in a cramped bathroom stall.

"I know what I look like…" Oikawa said, his voice wavering on the verge of tears. "Pathetic."

It was obvious the man was trying to get over something, probably concerning his ex if Kise was guessing. The blonde had hated the feeling of watching his best friend with someone that truly made him happy, he could imagine how Oikawa was feeling right now.

Unrequited feelings were one thing, but lingering feelings after a break up was another. It was probably hard for Oikawa to look at his ex-boyfriend screwing around with some girl especially if both parties decided to break things off. If he still had lingering feeling for that raven he'd have to hide it and pretend that he was alright with the two of them going out with other people.

"I'm not looking down on you." Kise said, leaning against the door to the stall as he watched Oikawa struggle to keep his tears at bay.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, you're hot as fuck." Oikawa said seriously. "But I can't do this. Its been over a year and I'm still hung up on _him."_

"Tell me about it. I mean him."

"About Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, looking into Kise's eyes and the blonde could hear the fondness in the other's voice as Oikawa said his ex's name.

"He-" The volleyball player begun to say before they both hear the loud sound of someone clearing their throat on the other side of the door Kise was leaning on. The sounds of the music still pounding in the background as both men froze.

"I know you're in there _._ " The man said with a scowl and Kise held back a shiver at the menacing voice.

"Aomine."

"I figured you went off to fuck someone but come on…" He begun, kicking at the stall door. "the bathroom?"

"I-" Kise begun, turning around and opening the stall door to see Aomine's body towering over them. "I didn't come here for-"

"I don't give two shits." The man said. "Satsuki's blowing up my phone and it's getting fucking annoying. It's not worth it anymore, gimme my car keys and lemme get out of here."

He shifted his eyes over to Oikawa.

"Unless you're interested in a quick fuck, pretty boy?" Aomine winked at the brunet, smirking as the man unintentionally blushed at the sudden offer. Oikawa was obviously still drunk.

"Back off." Kise said, knowing that although Oikawa didn't seem like the type of guy that allowed others to walk all over him he wasn't in his right mind at the moment.

"Take a joke." Aomine said as he rolled his eyes at Kise. "Just give me the keys and you can go back to getting fucked in this bathroom stall."

"Don't tell me what to do." He said scowled and turned to look over his shoulder to see Oikawa glaring at Aomine, obviously getting angered at the way the blonde was being spoken to. "You should go."

"No, I'm not leaving you-" He begun to say before he noticed the look he was getting from Kise.

"I'll be fine." Stepping aside to let the other pass. He watched the other reluctantly walked pass him. Seconds later the volleyball player rounded the corner to exit the washroom.

"I'm not letting you drive anything."

"You're such a pest." He spat out as he walked forward to close the space between the blonde and himself. "Why don't you crawl back into the hole you climbed out of."

It was harsh, almost cold, but Kise knew this was something the man was saying because he was drunk and angry.

"I might be some bother in your life, but I'm not going to let you drive home alone, I'm not going to be the one that's responsible for your stupid decisions."

"Stupid decisions?" Aomine echoed, his height now towering over his new employee. His anger grew. "Hm, and all the decisions you've made tonight have been perfect, am I right?"

"Screwing around with two men in one night, is that your usual?" He laughed coldly as he continued. "Or is it usually at the same time?"

"You're such a hypocrite, Aomine-kun." Kise retorted, feeling more confident as he spoke. "Isn't it a bit of a double standard considering every time I see you you're onto someone new, or-"

He stopped himself short for finishing the sentence, knowing there would be consequences if he had. _"are you going to blame it on the ex you're still obviously in love with."_

"I'm wasting my time there's no point in arguing with you right now." He confessed, changing the topic. "You and I both know are opinions about one another are mutual. We hate one another, it's not going to change anytime soon."

"Is that what you think?"

"Think? I know your opinion about me Aomine. It's not something you've hidden."

"Haa, but you don't hate me." Aomine started again, this time a sickingly wide smirk on his face.

"What?"

"I mean, if you _really_ hated me you'd have quit the job already."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? I mean- you _want_ something out of working for me. Or are you telling me that you decided to stay because you have no other option?"

"I don't need to explain why I'm working for you." Kise scowled as tired his best to understand what Aomine could possibly be insinuating.

"You expect forgiveness- or some shit like that, right?" Aomine finally said. "Or maybe working for me makes you feel less guilty for what happened that night. You act all innocent with everyone else but it's obvious that you're selfish."

"I don't want anything from you. You've made it clear that you hate me, the most I can do now is to be a good employee, there's nothing else to it."

"Keep telling yourself that." Aomine said. "Let's just get out of here, I'm not interested in this conversation anymore."

Kise scowled at the demand, but nonetheless he pulled out the keys and headed to the exit with Aomine. They didn't talk on the drive home except for the quick explanation of how to get to Aomine's place, instead his boss decided to fill the silence with the quiet music of the radio. He looked out the window for most of the ride, watching the lights of the street lights pass them by.

The calm was finally broken when Kise pulled up to the apartment complex and turned to Aomine. "Where do I park?"

"Around the back."

* * *

 

Aomine was aware he was a little more than tipsy as he opened the door to his apartment, lazily kicking off his shoes as he turned on the lights. He ignored to sound of the door gently closing behind him, or the soft footsteps following him to the kitchen, instead his only focus was on getting something to eat before he passed out.

It was his fault for drinking so much, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Should I just crash on the couch?" Kise asked, leaning against the island of the kitchen.

"Hmph, would you rather sleep in my bed?" Aomine responded, finding the question stupid. He pulled the door to his fridge open seconds later, sticking his head inside to find something decent enough to satisfy his appetite. His eyes landed on some left over pizza and Aomine wasted no time pulling it out and shoving it into the microwave a few feet away from him.

"That's not what I meant." He heard Kise say as Aomine walked past him, to head to his bedroom. The apartment wasn't too large; enough for someone to make themselves comfortable if they lived alone. There was no guest bedroom and a rather small bathroom, but it was worth the money Aomine was paying for it.

"I have a question for you?" Aomine yelled as he grabbed a blanket from his closet before he strolled back into the kitchen. "How many guys have fucked you?"

He knew he was being an asshole, but it was something he had been wondering for awhile now. Did the blonde go around fucking every guy that was decent looking and horny? It's wasn't like it was the first time he'd met someone like that, no, most of the people he met at the bar were like that, but for someone with his looks it almost felt like a waste.

The people that he met at bars were decent looking, but never as attractive as Kise. Maybe when one in awhile he would see a beauty, like that guy the blonde was with earlier, but it didn't happen often.

"None of your business." He heard an annoyed voice say.

"What, too many to count?"

"Are you talking about yourself?" Kise asked.

"It's not my fault everyone loves my cock." Aomine laughed before dropping the blanket on the couch. "I'm sure your number is higher than mine."

He watched the man scoff at the vulgar comment as he walked over to the kitchen to grab his pizza. In the meantime, Kise entered the living room to make his bed for the night. From his position on the couch he could see right into the open concept kitchen where Aomine was stuffing his face.

"Did you need anything else?"

It took the blonde by surprise when he heard the question and he responded before he could stop himself. "Do you have anything I can wear?"

It took Aomine a few seconds to finish what he was chewing before he put down the plate and walked off down the hall again. Moments later a pair of grey sweats and a basketball T-shirt was thrown in the former models direction. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Hmph, I just don't want to get an earful tomorrow when that psycho shows up to yell at me that I didn't treat my guest properly."

"You mean Momoi-cchi? You guys seem close."

Aomine narrowed his eyes at that, wondering what the blonde meant by that and it seemed that Kise had noticed the stare from him because he soon clarified. "I mean, it's just that you two seem like you've know one another for awhile, I don't mean anything by it."

"You think we hooked up?" The taller man asked as he walked closer from his position in the kitchen to the blonde on the couch.

"No, I-"

"You wanna know?" Aomine questioned, a wicked smirk appearing on his face as he noticed the uncomfortable topic.

"You mean you guys have?" Kise asked, wondering if the two of them had ever really dated. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about, Momoi-cchi was gorgeous. It wasn't that hard to believe Aomine would be interested in her.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you about my relationship with Satsuki if you tell me about your relationship with that guy tonight, the one you brought to dinner."

Kise felt his heart sink as he heard the offer. There was no way he was ready to tell anyone, much less Aomine, what happened with Yukio. Plus, Aomine would probably laugh in his face or tell him he deserved it in the end.

"No, he's not up for discussion." He said defensively, regretting it a few seconds later when he realized where he made his mistake.

"So there is something going on, should've guessed." His boss smirked wider as he sat down on the other end of the large couch before stretching out his legs to take up most of it. Kise moved over to give Aomine space.

"You wouldn't care."

"Try me." Aomine challenged as he continued to eat. "Plus, wouldn't you like to know if Satsuki and I have ever done it?"

"That doesn't matter to me." The blonde shook his head, knowing it would be superficial to tell Aomine such a personal story in order to find out something like that.

"Then think it as rent for the night, I was nice enough to let you stay her anyway." The man reasoned. "Plus, I let you use my clothes."

Kise hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether Aomine would even care if he told him. It's not like the man could do anything about it. Besides, maybe because he hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Yukio he hadn't been able to move on.

It was tempting.

"He and I went to high school together." He begun, looking at the television in front of the couch instead of Aomine's eyes as he spoke. "We were on the same basketball team together, he was the captain, I was the ace."

"It was sometime between first meeting him and his graduation that same year that I realized that I was falling for him. He was two years older than me, so naturally we grew apart for a bit when he first left for collage, but we still kept in touch." Kise explained, slowly turn his head towards his boss to make eye contact.

He would be lying if he wasn't surprised when he saw the interested look he was getting. Aomine was listening to him, with a face that was completely blank as if to say he was taking this story seriously. Then again it could be because the man was still drunk.

"It wasn't until I graduated high school, when I was eighteen that I had decided to visit him at his apartment one night."

Clutching his fists at the memory, Kise continued. "I accidently walked in on him on top of a girl in his living room. I remember turning around and booking it back home as soon as possible."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell him?" Aomine asked, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"I didn't want to screw up anything, I cherished our friendship more than anything." He explained. "It wasn't long after that he introduced me to the girl, she was someone he met in one of his classes. Shortly after that I decided it was best to try dating seriously. You probably think I fucked every guy out there but believe me when I say that I remember every man I slept with."

Aomine rose an eyebrow at this but didn't bother to comment, it wasn't worth it to challenge.

"My relationships never seemed to work out after I realized that there was no chance in pursuing my unrequited love, but I was happy enough to stay by his side. In the end I never told him anything and he had different girlfriends throughout the years. That is until he got serious with the woman he's with right now." The blonde admitted. "And last week he told me he was getting married."

He watched as Aomine's face turned into a large scowl as he heard the last part. "Are you fucking stupid?"

Kise felt pathetic as he heard the words. As he though about those painful memories again he could feel his vision blurring and tired his best to keep his eyes hidden under his bangs to hide his face. It didn't take him long to hear movement on the couch and a strong grip on his arm.

Seconds later he was being pulled into strong arms that encircled his upper body, his head cradled into the crook of Aomine's neck and his legs tangled with the blunette's. "Don't be such a pussy and cry over a guy that doesn't give two shits about you."

Kise was over come with emotion as he heard the insult that had been whispered into his ear. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him but he almost heard concern in the man's voice. He begun crying seconds later, knowing that he was showing a side of him only a rare few had ever seen.

He wasn't sure how long he cried for or when Aomine began stroking his hair but before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Morning After

Aomine was awoken by the constant ringing of ringtone coming from a cell phone. He shifted in his sleep, aware that there was something heavy and soft on top of him. When the sound persisted, he groaned and moved one of his hands towards the noise to grab the device off the floor. His eyes opened just enough to press the accept button and bring the phone to his ear.

“What?”

There was silence on the line and Aomine wondered if it was a wrong number.

“Hello?” He asked, his voice still husky from being half asleep.

“Who is this?” A male voice said and Aomine didn’t miss the animosity in it.

“Aomine Daiki. What the fuck do you want?” He answered as he tried to figure out why the person sounded so familiar.

“Why do you have this phone?”

“What do you mean?” Aomine asked before he felt the heavy weight on top of him shift and realized that he was with someone. Opening his eyes slowly Aomine tried his best to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the morning sun. He looked down to the person on his chest and immediately pieced everything together.

“Ahh. Fuck.” He whispered to himself, remembering bits and pieces from last night.

“Where is Kise?” The man demanded.

“He’s here.” Aomine said, looking down to the mop of blonde hair resting on his upper body. If he was being honest he had to admit Kise looked like a fucking angel sleeping. “Sleeping.”

“And where exactly is _here_?” The raven on the other side asked, Aomine now confirming the man was probably Kise’s friend from last night, Kasamatsu Yukio.

“My apartment.” He responded, feeling oddly satisfied. From the conversation, last night Aomine understood the relationship between Kise and his former captain and for some reason he didn’t like the fact someone, other than him, was making the blonde miserable. There would be no point breaking Kise if someone had already beaten him to the punch.

Then again, maybe this was his chance to get Kise to trust him. If he could string the blonde along long enough for his new employee to fall for him it would be just as fulfilling watching him break again.

“Tell him to call me when he gets up.” The raven demanded and Aomine didn’t bother to comment on the irritated tone of the man’s voice.

“Sure, although he seems pretty comfortable lying here.” He admitted, before adding. “I’ll tell him when he decides to wake up.”

He hung up seconds later, not bothering to wait for the respond on the other end. Soon after he shifted his attention back to the mass on his chest. Kise was soundly sleeping, hands clutching his shirt and face snuggled into his body in an innocent manner. If Aomine was nice he would’ve let the blonde sleep like that for awhile, but he wasn’t so he wouldn’t.

Recalling the night before Aomine knew he had been too easy on Kise, especially considering all the bullshit the man had put him through. His emotions had always run strong when he was wasted which was probably why he had comforted the blonde.

He had been careless, but now he knew he needed to take his next steps carefully. He was patient enough to wait for his revenge, even if it took awhile. Plus, it had been a long time since he had a little fun that didn’t involve sex or drinking. Maybe he’d enjoy see Kise’s heartbroken face when it was all over.

He guessed he’d just have to wait and see.

“Oi.” He said in an unintentional hushed tone. “Wake up.”

“Hmmm, just another minute.” Kise mumbled as he shifted his body into a more comfortable position on Aomine.

“If you wanna keep your job, you’ll get up now.” Aomine whispered into the ex-model’s ear and immediately Kise’s eyes shot open. He pushed himself up into a sitting position on his boss as he rubbed his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in surrounding.

From Aomine’s point of view he had to admit that the blonde looked hot straddling his waist first thing in the morning. Considering they had only fucked in the alleyway he wondered how Kise would look riding him. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt confirming his curiosity before his whole plan was over, besides he didn’t think Kise would mind either.

“It’s morning already?” The man on top of him asked, and Aomine wondered if the blonde knew how alluring he looked when he had just woken up. He was lucky to be so damn pretty, that was probably one of the only things going for him.

“Yes, and considering I still smell like alcohol I’d like to be able to get up to take a shower.”

“Oh, sorry.” Kise said, finally realizing the awkward situation they were in. He soon moved off his boss and onto the couch where the clothes he was supposed to borrow lay untouched. “I should probably go.”

Standing up he refused to make eye contact with Aomine, opting to gather his belongs, which was his wallet and phone that had been discarded on the floor. He knew he still smelt like alcohol and sweat but there was no point in asking the tanned man to take a shower. Instead he grabbed the clothes Aomine had lent him.

“Can I borrow these for now?” He asked, wanting nothing more than to get out of the apartment as soon as possible.

“Sure.” Aomine responded as he grabbed his phone from off the floor. He ignored the blonde as he checked the messages he had missed from the night before. One was from Kuroko, several from Satsuki and one from an unknown number. He read the message and realized it was the girl he had left at the club. He disregarded the text and opted to respond to Satsuki instead. She was always persistent when it came to making sure he did what he promised.

 **[Satsuki]:** Did you and Ki-chan get home okay?

 **[Satsuki]:** Dai-chan, answer your phone

 **[Satsuki]:** Daiki message me when you decide to actually look at your phone. I’m heading over tomorrow morning.

Aomine read the text and sighed, running his hand through his hair he checked the time and scowled. She probably would be there soon.

 **[Daiki]:** You don’t need to come over. He stayed over last night like you wanted.

After he sent the text he stood up, deciding it would be better to take a shower before she arrived. “Satsuki’s gonna drop by soon, you can find your way out.”

Kise nodded in response and watched as Aomine walked towards his bedroom, disappearing from his sight a few seconds later. He took that time to strip out of his shirt, putting on the basketball jersey his boss had given him. He glanced down at the black shirt with red detailing and smiled a bit at the fond memories that were rushing back. He vaguely recalled the teams that had dominated Inter-high and the Winter Cup and he wondered if Aomine had been in one of them. He seemed like the type that would be ruthless on the court.

Pushing the thoughts aside the blonde took off his pant next and picked up the grey sweats from the couch. Pulling the pair on he looked down and deemed himself presentable. The sweats were a bit large but there was no point in complaining about it now, besides Aomine’s clothes surprisingly smelt nice. In fact, his apartment was well put together considering he lived alone. Kise hadn’t expected the place to be so organized or clean, although as the blonde looked around the living area he did note that there was minimal furniture to begin with.

Once he was fully dressed in the clean clothes Kise grabbed his phone and wallet and checked the time. It was early, too early for most people to wake up on a Saturday, but he knew Kasamatsu would be up. The raven was used to the early mornings during the week and almost never screwed up his sleeping pattern once the weekend rolled around. Sighing, he decided it would be better to call him sooner than later and reluctantly pressed the call button as he raised the phone to his ear.

The former model had hoped that maybe Yukio had decided to sleep in or was busy with something else at the moment when he noticed the raven hadn't picked up after a few rings. It would be better if he could just leave a message about how he had a good time last night and he had made it home okay.

Sadly, he heard someone answer the phone.

“Hello?” The voice asked and Kise pulled the phone away from his ear to double check if he had dialed the right number. It was a woman’s voice.

“Hello?” He heard again, and this time he responded.

“Hi, is Kasamatsu there?” He asked, feeling his stomach drop at the conclusion he had draw in his mind. She had spent the night.

“Ohh, yes. He’s just in the shower. I think he might be finishing up soon, I could go check for you if you wanted.” The friendly voice said.

“No that’s alright. We just went out for some drinks last night and I told him I’d call to tell him I got home okay yesterday.” He explained. “Just tell him Kise called.”

“Ahh! You’re Kise-kun. No wondering he seemed so worried this morning. He always talks about you. Are you sure you don’t want to speak with him?”

“No it’s okay, I-“

“Oh, he just walked in, here you can talk with him now.” She said and seconds later her cheerful voice was replaced with a deep one.

“Hello?”

“Good morning senpai.” Kise managed to say as he heard the annoyed voice on the other line. He was mad.

“Finally decided to wake up?”

“Yeah, I got home pretty late last night and I forgot to call you. I’m sorry.”

“Ohhh, you got home late?” The raven repeated. “Well, it’s a good thing you called then. Are you still home?”

“Um, I was about to head out actually.” He lied.

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be over in a bit.” Kise heard the demand and knew he was in trouble. There were only a few reasons why his former captain would personally invite himself over so early in the morning. “And you better be there. Alone.”

Kise rose an eyebrow at this, wondering what he meant by alone. Did Yukio think he had brought someone home last night? It would explain why he hadn’t called the raven once he got home and why he seemed to be avoiding the man now, but that was far from the truth.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“I’m not getting into this over the phone idiot.” He heard a loud sigh and then. “But I called you earlier and your boss picked up your phone.”

There was a short pause as the blonde felt his stomach drop.

“He told me you spent the night at his place. Which is a surprise to me because you told me nothing was going on between you two.”

“It’s not what you think – I mean, we didn’t do anything.”

“Don’t you dare fucking lie to me.” Kasamatsu almost yelled. “I’m heading over to your place soon and waiting until you get home. You better not make me wait.”

“Alright, I’m heading over now.” He finally said, knowing that there would be no point in lying anymore. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to tell Yukio once he got there, but he didn’t want to lie about his relationship with Aomine anymore. He didn’t have a chance with his friend, which meant that although the raven could be mad and angry about the decisions he’s made when it came to his love life, the raven didn’t have any right to tell him what to do. Not when Kasamatsu was the one that made him so miserable in the first place.

Ryouta knew he wasn’t being fair, considering he was the one that chose not to confess, but life wasn’t always fair and he was free to do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to screw around with guys no one would stop him. Least of all Yukio.

* * *

 

Aomine sighed as he let the warm water fall onto his head and trail down his body. Last night wasn’t as bad as he had initially made it out to be. He had enjoyed himself for the most part and as much as he hated to see the blonde have a good time, he had to admit watching him make out with that pretty brunette was hot. Similarly, Kise had been vulnerable enough to finally explain his relationship with Kasamatsu which was something that Aomine could make work to his advantage.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He headed back into his room and quickly changing into loose sweatpants and decided to leave his chest bare. As he strolled back into the kitchen expected to see the apartment empty but was surprised to see the blonde was sitting at the table.

“You’re still here?” Aomine asked, as Kise looked up from his phone.

“I realized I don’t know the address of this place and can’t call a taxi to pick me up.” Kise said with a sigh, knowing that if he left the apartment complex to check the street address there would be a chance Aomine wouldn’t let him back up.

“Need a ride?” He blunette asked and the former model rose an eyebrow at the offer. There was obviously a catch to it.

“What? You’re being nice to me suddenly?” Kise asked as he made eye contact with the other, letting his eyes sweep over the well define abs of Aomine’s chest.

“You don’t want me to see your place?” His boss asked. “And I’m only doing this because of what happened last night.”

“Ohh, you’re taking pity on me.”

“Please, I don’t feel sorry for you in the least. Being hung up on some guy that could care less about you is your fault.” Aomine stated.

 “If you don’t want the ride, don’t take it.” The blunette said as he walked over to his coffee maker and began to make a cup for himself. He was planning on taking things slowly, like he used to do when he was serious about dating someone, which meant he needed to start mending their relationship. He guessed the only way to do that was to getting to know Kise better.

“No, I’ll take it.”

“Alright, we’ll leave in a bit.” He said and proceeded to walk to his bedroom to put on a t-shirt. It wasn’t until ten minutes later after Aomine had finished his cup of coffee did they leave the apartment. Exiting the place the blunette locked the door and the two men walked towards the elevator together.

Kise silently followed behind his boss as they descended down the elevator towards the lobby, too worried about what would be waiting for him once he got home.


	16. Confrontations

The drive over to Kise's apartment was filled with the soft hum of the radio and Saturday morning traffic. Aomine lived surprisingly close to the blonde's new place and Kise frowned at the thought of arriving sooner than he wanted. Kasamatsu had specifically told him to come alone but with Aomine's unexpected offer the former model had no choice but to accept.

Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to face the spiky haired raven alone. Not after his feelings were still fresh like an open wound.

"You worried your boyfriend won't approve of me?" Aomine asked as they stopped at a light. Glancing sideways Kise frowned. Of course, he knew Aomine was the last person Kasamatsu would approve of.

"I don't plan on letting you meet him again." The blonde said. "And I've already told him that our relationship is a professional one."

"And he believed that?" Aomine said with a smirk.

"From this point forward, that's all it is." Kise said, although he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. "Besides, he knows about our history."

He hated to admit it, Aomine was similar to him. He wasn't naive like some other people their age. No. He knew what life had to offer people like him, like them, and he never expected anything else. Maybe before, when he was younger, he might've had some grand dream for his future, but like most people he figured out quickly that not everyone ends up with their picture-perfect ending. Or at least from what Kise had seen, Aomine didn't believe in such things.

And as of late, Kise didn't either. Maybe some people just didn't have a happy ending.

"You told him about everything?" Aomine questioned, slightly surprised, but more amused than anything. He never expected the blonde to tell anyone about their first encounter.

"I told him we slept together. He doesn't know the details about why." Kise said, ignoring the smug look the blunette was giving him. "I'm sure we both want to keep that between us, right?"

Aomine didn't respond to the question, instead he let out a grunt and focused on the road as they finally pulled up to the apartment complex. Pulling into the parking lot, Aomine parked in an empty spot and quickly turned off the engine.

"What are you doing?" Kise asked, knowing the man was up to something. It was bad enough that he had gotten a ride home by the very person Kasamatsu warned him not to come with, but it would be even worse if he let Aomine come inside.

"I'm parking." Aomine explained as he opened his door, ready to exit.

"Where do you think you're going." The blonde continued. "All I asked for was a ride."

The comment, for some reason, amused Aomine as he let out a small laugh before his smirk widened. "Whose clothes do you think you're wearing? Did you expect to give them back to me at work? Wouldn't that raise questions? Or did you want to pay another visit to my apartment."

The frown on Kise's face deepened as he looked down at the basketball jersey and sweats. Aomine wanted his clothes back. He still had his clothes from last night, but he wasn't about to change back into them in the middle of public, especially with Aomine a few feet away. On the other hand, if he walked into the building with the blunette he wasn't sure what Kasamatsu would do.

"Ohh, or are you scared your master would be mad that you wondered off with someone else?" The tanned man teased. "Maybe he should put you on a tighter leash. I'm sure you'd like it."

Kise glared as he finally opened the passenger door and exited the car, watching as Aomine did the same. He made an effort to slam the door shut to show the other he didn't appreciate the comments. So much for thinking Aomine grew some emotions over night. He was only being nice, so he could see Kise squirm as he met Kasamatsu.

"You're only coming in long enough to get your clothes back." The blonde warned as he walked into the apartment complex. The parking lot was on the side of the building and usually there was a side door for people to walk in from, however it was limited to tenants. Any visitors had to enter through the front where someone could buzz them in. Kise knew Yukio was probably already waiting at the entrance.

Sighing he reluctantly made his way to the front of the tall building and through the glass doors. "It's about time."

Kise watched as the raven-haired man pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and walked over to the pair. Ignoring the blunette completely, Kasamatsu spoke to his underclassman.

"Did you completely ignore everything I told you?" Yukio asked, referring to the presence of Kise's boss.

"Let's talk upstairs, I need to get changed?" Kise said simply, knowing if they got into it there, there would be scene.

Unlocking the door, Kise quickly made his way towards the elevator and ascended to his floor. The ride up was filled with an awkward silence between the three men but Kise didn't bother to acknowledge it, too worried about what would happen when they were finally alone.

"Don't mind the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors." Kise said as they walked into his small apartment. Taking off the shoes, the blonde walked into the small kitchen with the two others in tow.

"I'll get changed." Kise said as he headed towards the bedroom but before he could he was stopped by a firm hand around his wrist.

"No, we're talking now." He heard the cold voice say as he was pulled in the direction of the living room. "I don't need anymore excuses. You're answering some of my questions."

Pulling the man down to sit on the couch, Kasamatsu finally let go of Kise's wrist. A few seconds later he turned his attention back to the tanned man a few feet away. "Although I told this idiot to come alone, I guess this works too."

"Aomine-kun is leaving. He just came for me to return his clothes." Kise explained, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Why the rush?" Came the husky voice, and the blond wanted nothing more than to shut Aomine up. "Obviously your friend wants to speak with me."

Moments later the tall man made his way over to the couch and sat on the adjacent love seat. "Plus, I'm in no hurry."

* * *

Kise frowned as he glared at Aomine. He was cornered now.

"Alright. Since you let Aomine-kun tag along, you wouldn't mind explaining what's going on between the two of you." The raven said, knowing the blonde had been avoiding the question since their first meeting. There was more to them than a simply hook up. "Are you dating?"

There was a pause before the blonde spoke up. He felt like he was on trial for a crime he didn't commit. It wasn't like Aomine and him had done anything other than screwing around, but obviously Kasamatsu didn't see it that way. Kise would  _never_ even consider dating his pretentious prick of a boss. Regardless of their history. Aomine was far too self centered to care about anyone but himself.

Nonetheless, he wasn't about to explain how he slept with the man's ex-boyfriend while the two were still together. There were somethings Yukio didn't need to know. So, he lied.

"You already know we hooked up a few months back." Kise said, feeling ashamed to bring up the topic. Besides the conversation they had last week, the blonde rarely talked about his sex life. "But that's all there is to it."

"You don't expect me to believe that." Kasamatsu said, glaring at blonde. "You're not the only one that's had one-night stands, and clearly in my experience I didn't end up working for the person."

The acquisition stung as much as the indication that Yukio had hooked up with plenty of people in the past. "So, tell me, Aomine. What's going on between you two?"

Kise felt his heart drop as he waited helplessly for Aomine to respond. Would he tell Yukio the truth?

"You're right. It wasn't just a simple hook up." The blunette admitted as he looked over to Kise. The small smirk that graced his face made the former model glare as he waited for the man to explain himself.

_Aomine wouldn't be that stupid to admit everything, would he?_

"You see, after we met, we fucked and then exchanged numbers." The man explained. "He told me he wasn't in a serious relationship and since I'm not the one to settle down I thought it wouldn't hurt to keep in touch. After all, are bodies are pretty compatible."

The raven frowned as he heard the story. Of course, he knew they had slept together, but he hadn't expected Kise to actually hand out his number to the asshole. Sure, Kasamatsu had hooked up with a few girls on a whim in the past, and sure he had gotten their numbers, but he never ended up pursuing anything further than a one-night stand. It would get too messy and that wasn't something he wanted in a relationship.

"It wasn't until a few weeks later I decided to send him a text to see if he wanted to meet up and that's when we began our little relationship." Aomine said with a small smirk. "Oh, but don't get it confused. We decided to keep things strictly physical. It wasn't anything other than sex."

"You mean, you guys wer- are-" The raven begun to ask as he shifted his gaze between the pair. "Sex friends?"

From the way the conversation had been going, Kasamatsu had expected Aomine to say they were in some type of relationship, but he never expected it to be as sex friends. What was Kise thinking?

On the other hand, Kise felt a small blush begin to grow as he saw disapproving look he was getting from Kasamatsu. Out of all the things Aomine could have come up with, this was probably the worst. All it did was make his friend worry about him more, which was expected. Who wouldn't feel uneasy about their best friend sleeping around?

"We broke it off about a month ago, but at the time I needed a job and luckily Aomine said he had an opening. Of course, I still needed to do an interview and meet the other owner but in the end I got hired." Kise continued effortlessly, finding himself uncomfortable at how easily he could lie. "I know I should have told you, but we had decided to keep the relationship a secret. It wasn't anything more than stress relief."

"What about now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you two still screwing one another?" Kasamatsu asked, feeling his fist tighten as he waited for the answer. It was one thing to screw around as sex friends, but now that Kise worked for the man.

"No." Aomine said, and Kise was surprised that the man hadn't dug a deeper hole for him. "We just work together now. Satsuki asked him to get me home safe yesterday after I drank too much. That's why he was over at my place. Plus, I'm sure he knows this already, but I've made it clear that are relationship is strictly business. Besides I wouldn't consider dating him."

The last comment made Kise almost frown, but he knew his former upperclassman was watching them carefully, so he simply nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"And with that said, I need to give you back the clothes I borrowed. Just give me a second." Kise said as he quickly headed to his room and pulled off the jersey and sweats he was wearing, before slipping into a black pair of sweats and a plain blue t-shirt. Wasting no time, he re-entered the living room where the two men were sitting in silence.

"Here you go." Kise said as he handed the clothing back to his boss. "I'll walk you out."

Taking the clothes, Aomine simply stood and headed to the front door with the blonde following closely behind him. Once they reached the front, out of the sight of Kasamatsu, Kise pulled the man down by his collar and whispered harshly into his ear. "Sex friends? Are you serious?"

"Hmph, what else did you want me to say?" The blunette questioned with a sly smirk. "He knows we slept together and I'm sure he had his suspensions about our current relationship, so I did you a favor and put all of them to rest. Besides, he would never think we were in a serious relationship."

"Although, I can see why you like him. He's awfully protective of you." Aomine said before he turned to leave. "Too bad he loves someone else."

The last comment was unwarranted but nonetheless there was no point in denying it. Kasamatsu didn't love him, not in the way he wanted, but the blonde could hardly blame the man for that. How could he resent him if he never stepped up and told Yukio how he felt?

"Is he gone?" He heard the voice from behind him and Kise quickly nodded as he turned around to regard the scowling man.

"Yeah, he's gone." Kise nodded as he walked back into the living room, trying his best not to make eye contact with his friend. Instead, he made his way into the kitchen and opened his fridge to see what there was to eat.

"Did you want anything?" He called from inside the fridge.

"Was he telling the truth?" Yukio asked braced himself on the kitchen island.

"Or did you want to go out to eat? I'm not particularly busy, so we can hangout if you're free?" Kise offered instead, completely ignoring the question as he continued to look through the fridge.

"Fucking listen to me." Kasamatsu snapped as he pushed off the counter and slammed the fridge shut, now standing directly in front of his underclassman. He was livid. "I asked, if what he said was true?"

"Yes." Kise said as he regarded the man. This was what he needed to do, even if it meant he had to lie to do it. "But it was purely because it was convenient."

"So, you let him fuck you?" The raven coldly asked. "You got bored, so you let any asshole have his way?"

"Don't make it sound like I'm some slut." Kise defended. "How is it any different from a one-night stand?"

"It's different because it's him." Kasamatsu explained. "He sees you as an easy fuck and nothing else Kise. He treats you like you're some toy he can play around with. And you let him do it."

"I'm using him as much as he's using me." Kise protested, despite knowing there was some truth to the words. Although, if the man knew the whole story, he would understand why Aomine treated him the way he did.

"Please, Ryouta, from the small amount of time I've seen you with Aomine, you've been all over him. You can't keep your eyes off of him." Kasamatsu said. "Did you fall for him simply because he's good in bed?"

That comment was the last straw. "What does that have to do with you?"

"What?"

"You've been with plenty of people throughout the years and never told me about it, so why does it matter who I'm with now?" Kise asked. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to cut all ties with him."

"Why are you defending him?" The raven asked.

"Because you're acting like everyone you've been with was perfect." Kise began, "Or did you forget how horrible some of your exes were?"

"They weren't th-"

Kise let out a bitter laugh hearing the defense. "That's a lie. Remember the time you introduced me to that girl you were dating for a couple of months? It took her less than ten minutes to start hitting on me."

"And I broke up with her that night." Yukio defended. "At least I'm smart enough to drop people when they treat me like shit."

"And I'm no longer sleeping with Aomine." Kise retorted. "Like he told you before, we're both not interested in dating."

There was a moment of silence before Kasamatsu slightly chuckled. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm making such a big deal out of this because I want the best for you."

"Then maybe you should've started paying attention a long time ago." Kise snapped, feeling his bitter emotions well up again. "Maybe you should've given a fuck about me before you decided to get married. Don't start acting like you have any right to say who I'm with now because you'll no longer be around."

As Kise finished he quickly walked towards the bedroom where he grabbed his phone and keys. "I'm heading out, lock it when you leave." He said as he placed the spare key on the counter and headed for the door, not bothering to spare another glance at the man.

Once he was in the elevator, Kise pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number. Quickly pressing it, Kise brought the phone to his ear.

"Hmm, well this is a surprise." The voice drawled. "Did you two break up?"

"Did you head home yet?" Kise asked, ignoring the obnoxious comments.

"I'm nearby." Aomine said, curious about the sudden call. "What do you want?"

"About what you said earlier…" The blonde started, "Did you want to make it true?"

"What?" The blunette asked, wondering what the man was getting at.

"I mean about our relationship." Kise clarified.

The line was silent for a few seconds before the blonde heard a small laugh. "You want to be sex friends, pretty boy?"


End file.
